


Don't Be So Shy (with your stockings up to your thighs)

by Ifthey_couldfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anulingus, Chevauchage, Consentement douteux, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fellations, Fessée, Harry porte des culottes, M/M, Sexe en public, Sexe par téléphone, TRADUCTION, Translation, Transvertisme, french translation, mais pas vraiment, traduction française, un genre d'angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly
Summary: Harry ne les essaye pas, mais Zayn les achète quand même. Et après une semaine à être ignoré par Louis, à l'exception d'un appel occasionnel, Harry décide qu'ok.Ok.Harry est le nouveau secrétaire de Louis. Il a peut-être ou peut-être pas envie de se retrouver entre les jambes de son patron. Il y a des bas à un moment. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't be so shy (with your stockings up to your thighs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805239) by [acidveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidveins/pseuds/acidveins). 



> Le "consentement douteux" a été noté parce qu'il y a une scène où Louis fesse Harry sans qu'ils en aient parlé avant. Harry est d'accord mais ils en avaient pas parlé quoi.
> 
>  
> 
> Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est ma traduction! N'hésitez pas à me signaler des erreurs.

Durant son premier jour, Harry ne rencontre pas Monsieur Tomlinson.

-

Le bâtiment qui contient le bureau est chic, grand. Il se cache dans le quartier des affaires de Londres et tout le monde à l'intérieur semble rapide et branché. Ils marchent et ils bougent et Harry reste debout tout seul à se demander quoi faire. Il porte son nouveau t-shirt lavé et un pantalon élégant et il a l'impression d'être un enfant, marchant dans ses rêves avec son cœur bordé sous ses manches, caché sous sa peau.

Il attend dans le lobby, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, à ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et juste au moment où il se dit qu'il devrait parler, un garçon avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux qui ressemblent à la première lune de Décembre vient le chercher et Harry le regarde comme s'il était important. Tout le monde ici est important et Harry espère pouvoir faire partie de tout le monde aussi.

"Harry Styles?" demande-t-il, avec un grand sourire. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être à un éclair de mouvements, une vague de personnes pour le faire partir, mais il reçoit un garçon qui porte une chemise blanche et un long pantalon et il est si beau, comme un enfant, qu'Harry en rougit presque.

"Oui, salut," répond-il, les doigts jouant en anticipation alors qu'il se tient dans le lobby du bureau, ne se sentant pas à sa place alors que des gens - des gens qui ont l'air importants - travaillent à côté de lui. Le premier vrai travail à proprement parler, se rappelle-t-il. En dehors de la boulangerie, il a le droit de se sentir un peu nerveux.

(Un peu nerveux.)

"Salut, je suis Niall," dit Niall, levant une main. "Laisse-moi t'emmener à ton bureau."

-

"Monsieur Tomlinson est à l'étranger en ce moment, à Paris pour une réunion, mais il sera là demain," dit Niall pendant qu'il guide Harry à travers le vingt-et-unième étage. Il y a des gens qui dansent à travers le bureau, ramassant des papiers et ramassant des titres. Harry dit dansent parce qu'ils bougent si vite qu'Harry n'arrive pas à voir tous leurs mouvements. "Il a laissé des papiers qu'il a besoin que tu tapes, donc tu peux simplement commencer avec ça." Maintenant il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on amenait à son premier jour d'école. Les gens le fixent, gaspillent une seconde importante pour se demander qui est-il? Et il ne fait que passer, traçant un chemin vers la place qu'il occupera pour le reste de l'année. Ou peu importe combien de temps il peut occuper le poste.

Niall les amène au bout d'un long couloir vide et tout le monde est assis dans un coin. Quand ils atteignent le bureau d'Harry, un dossier attend patiemment sur la table et il y a un ordinateur en charge devant ce dossier. A côté du bureau d'Harry, juste un peu plus haut, il y a une porte sombre qui reste fermée.

"Le bureau de Monsieur Tomlinson est juste ici," Niall fait un signe de tête vers la porte, "et il préfère le thé au café, thé Yorkshire, du lait mais pas de sucre tous les matins, puis une fois après la pause déjeuner. Bonne chance, Harry." Et il part, remontant le couloir et Harry reste debout, se sentant seul et petit et si confus parce que putain et génial et oh non.

-

Lors son deuxième jour, Harry rencontre Monsieur Tomlinson pour la première fois et il ne peut pas respirer correctement, il est si nerveux.

Il arrive au bureau avec dix minutes d'avance juste pour préparer le thé de son patron correctement et il y a un homme avec lui pendant qu'il fait le thé.

"Bonjour," le salut Harry. L'homme relève les yeux de son téléphone, fait un grand sourire à Harry, et donne seulement un aperçu de son visage à Harry avant de retourner à son téléphone, une main entourant sa tasse. Cependant, c’est assez parce qu'Harry voit son magnifique visage et pense, non, pas un homme, mais pas vraiment un garçon. Il commence aussi à se demander comment est Monsieur Tomlinson. Probablement très intelligent, mais avec un peu de chance pas un idiot. Il a demandé à quelqu'un d'autre d'embaucher Harry à sa place, donc bon.

Harry fait le thé, puis l'amène à son bureau. Il essaye de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il refroidisse et allume son ordinateur, relisant la lettre qu'il a fini de taper hier quand il entend quelqu'un marcher et il relève la tête et oh merde.

C'est Monsieur Tomlinson. Ça ne peut pas ne pas être Monsieur Tomlinson et putain putain putain putain. "Bonjour," dit Monsieur Tomlinson parce que c'est lui, Harry le sait. Il déglutit parce que ça ne va pas du tout. "Salut," couine-t-il, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main quand Monsieur Tomlinson fronce des sourcils.

"Harry, c'est ça?" demande-t-il, mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il continue. "J'ai besoin des papiers d'hier, et j'en ai d'autres de ma réunion. Amenez mon thé et les papiers dans mon bureau et je vous donnerai les nouveaux." Puis il disparait derrière la sombre porte en chêne, et Harry reste à respirer lourdement parce que putain.

Monsieur Tomlinson est sacrément magnifique et Harry ne sait pas comment il va pouvoir travailler correctement maintenant.

-

Il toque à la porte du bureau de son patron avant d'entrer, une main tenant le thé, l'autre tenant le dossier. Il entend la voix de Monsieur Tomlinson, lente derrière la porte lui dire d'entrer et il rentre, Monsieur Tomlinson ne le regarde pas, il regarde son ordinateur. Le bureau est beau et riche, de grandes fenêtres illuminant la bibliothèque et la table et les chaises.

"Bonjour, euh," bégaye Harry. "J'ai votre thé et vos papiers, monsieur Tomlinson, je pourrais juste-"

"Amenez-les-moi," dit Monsieur Tomlinson sans relever la tête, d'un ton dédaigneux. Ok, Harry peut le faire, ça ira. C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais vu un homme si sexy avant. Mais ça ira. Monsieur Tomlinson semble important, assis à son bureau. Il porte un costume et des lunettes ridicules et ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière de manière formelle. Il a aussi une barbe de deux jours et son bureau semble si grand et riche qu'Harry veut que Monsieur Tomlinson le baise dessus. Ce qui. Ok.

"D'accord, bien sûr," marmonne-t-il, se rapprochant, essayant de ne rien renverser. C'est juste - il se sent tellement incompétent comparé à son patron. Parce qu'alors que Monsieur Tomlinson est ferme et magnifique, Harry trébuche sur ses mots. Il tremblera surement aussi quand il tapera les mots de Monsieur Tomlinson.

"Autre chose?" demande-t-il, attrapant ses mains derrière son dos, balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons. Monsieur Tomlinson relève alors les yeux vers lui, les yeux durs et coupants, commençant par la douce peau d'Harry et continuant avec ses petites boucles qui tombent joliment sur ses yeux. Il cligne des yeux, désintéressé, en le regardant et Harry fait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir parce que Monsieur Tomlinson le déteste surement déjà ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Oui, j'ai besoin que vous tapiez d'autres documents. La majorité viennent de ma réunion d'hier," dit-il, ouvrant un tiroir et sortant des papiers soignés. "Aussi, je sais que vous avez commencé hier et tout ça, mais attendez-vous à quelques appels un peu plus tard dans la journée. A moins que le nom soit H. Morris, je veux qu'ils soient tous annulés ou ignorés, d'accord?

"Ouais, bien sûr, d'accord," acquiesce Harry, peut-être un peu trop vite. Il a ce besoin bizarre de plaire à son patron, de le rendre fier, presque et c’est- ce n'est pas trop surprenant. Harry a toujours été du genre à faire plaisir aux gens. C'est seulement que Monsieur Tomlinson le regarde avec des attentes, remettant presque en question son aptitude, donc il a aussi besoin de se prouver à lui-même, d'une certaine façon.

Il prend les papiers et sort. Même en étant juste assis à son bureau, il se sent un peu nerveux à la connaissance que Monsieur Tomlinson est de l'autre côté de la porte.

 

-

L'homme magnifique du jour d'avant avec le téléphone a un nom. Et il est aussi magnifique que son visage - Zayn.

Zayn travaille au même étage qu'Harry, deux bureau tout de suite après le couloir qui mène au bureau d'Harry et celui de Monsieur Tomlinson (ou celui de Louis… c'est français) et il est gentil et tout ça, mais genre, super observateur parce qu'à partir de la deuxième semaine, il a compris le … dilemme d'Harry. Le dilemme du patron sexy.

"Tu sais, Harry," dit-il durant un déjeuner. Ils sont assis à un café en ville et Niall était avec eux dix minutes avant qu'il ne doive partir plus tôt pour commencer son après-midi de travail. "Louis est probablement le mec le plus beau du bureau." Et Harry manque de s'étouffer avec son poulet rôti.

"Mh?" couine-t-il, et il regarde Zayn qui l'observe avec un rictus. C'est un petit rictus, connaisseur, mais ça fait rougir Harry infiniment.

"Genre, c'est un fait, n'est-ce-pas? Liam n'est pas loin derrière, mais n'importe qui le dira, Louis est au-dessus." Il y a tellement de sens derrière cette seule phrase qu'Harry se donne un coup dans la jambe pour s'empêcher d'acquiescer de façon flagrante.

"Je veux dire." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je suppose? C'est comme - il est agréable."

"Il est agréable," clarifie Zayn, la voix plus forte. "Je suis sûr que sa bite est agréable aussi."

Cette fois, Harry ne s'étouffe pas. Non, cette fois il soupire.

-

Mais Zayn ne le laisse pas tranquille.

Il observe avec attention Harry se dépêcher et s'occuper tous les jours, essayant et essayant de plaire et de garder son patron heureux et à chaque fois que Monsieur Tomlinson réclame un nouveau thé et qu'Harry se hâte en passant à côté du bureau de Zayn, il y a un petit sourire qui lui est jeté et ça continue pendant un mois avant que Zayn ne le lui fasse remarquer.

Il est tôt, un matin d'automne, et Zayn et Harry sont à la cafétéria. Zayn regarde Harry préparer deux tasses de thé - une pour lui-même, remplie de sucre, sans lait, et une pour son patron - l'opposé complet.

"Donc," soupire Zayn. "Tu l'as invité à sortir ou pas encore?"

Harry se retourne pour faire face à Zayn, les sourcils levés. "Qui?" et puis, "quoi?"

"Louis," dit Zayn. "Tu as invité ton patron à diner, ou dans, je ne sais pas, ton lit, ou pas encore?"

Harry rougit, mais quand n'est-il pas en train de rougir? "Non - non!," marmonne-t-il, la tête baissé. "Bien sûr que non - c'est mon… mon patron. Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Zayn croise les bras et s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Et pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que," commence Harry. "Parce que."

"Harry-"

"De un, il peut dire non. Non, il /va/ dire non. Et ça rendra les choses genre, super gênantes, professionnellement, et je suis déjà super stressé autour de lui, donc -non. Je ne peux pas." Il y a cette amertume dans sa voix, un peu de tristesse parce que pour autant qu'il ne puisse pas, il le veut tellement.

-

 

"Harry, je ne pense pas que vous ne compreniez, j'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez sur votre travail ou vous allez le perdre," marmonna Monsieur Tomlinson à Harry dans son bureau avec les fenêtres lumineuses et la tête d'Harry baissée.

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur Tomlinson, la lettre est arrivée tard et j-"

"Je ne cherche pas des excuses," soupire Monsieur Tomlinson. "J'ai besoin que vous fassiez votre travail correctement. Au niveau que vous avez promis quand vous êtes venus pour ce travail."

Quand Harry manque de dire quelque chose, Monsieur Tomlinson se lève et Harry va tomber. Il pose ses paumes à plat sur son bureau et regarde Harry par-dessus ses cils. "Est-ce que vous comprenez?"

"Oui, je-" bégaye Harry, ne rencontrant pas son regard. "Je - oui. Je comprends. Je suis désolé." Merde, il a échoué. Il a déçu son patron et il est complètement inutile.

"Bien," soupire Monsieur Tomlinson. "Il va y avoir quelques appels plutôt importants aujourd'hui, et vous ne pouvez pas les gâcher, d'accord?"

"Oui," acquiesce Harry. "D'accord."

Quand Harry sort de la pièce, il retombe dans sa chaise et ferme les yeux. Pour une minute, il se contente de respirer parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir juste fini de courir, puis il appelle le bureau de Zayn.

"Bonjour, Zayn Malik à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Mon patron me déteste," gémit Harry doucement dans l'appareil et il entend un bruit confus de la part de Zayn, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir Zayn lever les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry?"

"J'ai tout bousillé avec cette lettre, ok? Et Louis m'appelle dans son bureau et il me hurlait dessus que j'allais perdre mon travail ou un truc comme ça, j'sais pas, et il est tellement… il est tellement. Je vais pleurer juste à le regarder, je ne peux pas faire ce travail."

"T'es une putain de drama queen, tu le sais ça?" rigole doucement Zayn de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"Zayn!" s'exclama Harry. "C'est la crise! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

Il y a un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Zayn dise, "Reste après le travail ce soir. On va faire du shopping."

 

\--

 

"Non," dit Harry d'un ton sec quand Zayn lui tend le paquet. "Non."

Zayn se contente de le regarder pendant qu'Harry regarde le paquet, puis il soupire. "Harry, c'est juste des bas-"

"Et t'as pris une jupe!" l'accuse Harry.

"Oui, félicitations. J'ai pris une jupe. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux s'il te plait les essayer?"

 

\--

 

Harry ne les essaye pas, mais Zayn les achète quand même. Et après une semaine à être ignoré par Louis, à l'exception de quelques appels, Harry décide qu'ok.

Ok.

 

\--

 

Les bas sont étrangers et collent à sa peau, une sorte de grattement agréable. Il joue avec le tissu, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'ils ne changeront pas de sensation et il tire sur la jupe vraiment trop souvent. Mon dieu, pense-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait être une si bonne idée hier?

Parce que le truc c'est - il ne peut pas quitter son bureau. Il a rentré son t-shirt dans sa jupe et il a mis des putains de bas donc s'il se lève, quelqu'un peut le voir, merde, c'est sûr que quelqu'un va le voir s'ils passent le début du couloir, donc il doit, très subtilement, très rapidement, trouver une entrée au bureau de Monsieur Tomlinson. Mais et après? Parce que merde, il pourrait rentrer, mais Monsieur Tomlinson pourrait juste le fixer. Comment s'il était un mec super bizarre qui essayait, et échouait, de faire quelque chose pour se faire son patron et Jésus Christ, à quoi pensait-il?

Mais il est trop tard maintenant. C'est trop tard parce qu'il est assis derrière son bureau et qu'il a passé genre, une heure à mettre les bas, et une autre heure hier soir à se raser les jambes, donc il va le faire. Putain. Oui.

Il mord sa lèvre alors que la pause-déjeuner se termine et il sait que Monsieur Tomlinson est toujours dans son bureau et tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est d'activer le répondeur et il pourrait juste se glisser à l'intérieur. Il a son dossier d'hier soir et c'est si simple, pourtant il est si nerveux parce que et si il se fait virer? Et si Monsieur Tomlinson se moque de lui? Et si Monsieur Tomlinson n'est même pas intéressé?

Mais après il reçoit un coup de téléphone et il se sent soulagé. Il peut au moins faire ça.

"Harry?" appelle la personne de l'autre côté de la ligne - Monsieur Tomlinson, putain. "Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau une minute? J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Amenez aussi les dossiers d'hier, s'il-vous-plaît." Et ça suffit. Il pourrait soit essayer de se changer des bas à son pantalon en trente secondes et dire qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, ou il pourrait rentrer maintenant et secouer le monde de Monsieur Tomlinson.

Le choix est simple. Il doit entrer dans ce bureau parce qu'il ne peut pas se changer en trente secondes.

Il attrape le dossier, s'assure que le couloir est vide avant de se lever. Ses jambes semblent fraîches, presque belles, et la jupe remonte sur ses hanches, exposant la peau claire et couverte de ses cuisses et putain il va le faire, il va le faire.

Alors qu'il toque à la porte de Monsieur Tomlinson, il déglutit et repousse ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il s'est vu dans cette tenue et il sait qu'il est magnifique. Il l'est. Il se baiserait. Il le ferait. Donc, se sentant sauvage, il entre dans la pièce quand il entend Monsieur Tomlinson grogner de l'autre côté de la porte.

La pièce est sombre, les rideaux fermés, et Harry distingue à peine le visage de Monsieur Tomlinson dans la faible lumière. Non pas que ça importe car Monsieur Tomlinson ne regardait même pas. Il fixait son ordinateur, horrible pour les yeux, pense Harry, et il ne fait même pas attention au fait qu'Harry existe. Ok dans ce cas.

"Monsieur Tomlinson?" appelle Harry. "J'ai votre dossier." Il essaye de faire sonner sa voix comme un ronronnement, séduisante. Ça ne marche pas car Monsieur Tomlinson ne relève pas les yeux - il ne fait qu'acquiescer.

"Amenez-moi le, alors," dit-il, la voix simplement ferme. Merde, merde merde. Harry est tellement putain de nerveux. Il inspire profondément et marche à grands pas vers le bureau de Monsieur Tomlinson, se penchant en avant avec ses bras posés sur le bois pour lui tendre le dossier.

Monsieur Tomlinson le prend rapidement et attrape un autre dossier. "J'ai besoin que vous faxiez ceci à Liam," dit-il et Harry souffle parce que pourquoi ne le regarde-t-il pas?

"Bien sûr," dit-il à la place. Quand Monsieur Tomlinson lui tend le dossier, il effleure délibérément ses doigts contre le bras de Monsieur Tomlinson et manque de crier quand il ne réagit pas du tout. Quand il reste debout pendant une minute et que Monsieur Tomlinson ne dit et ne fait toujours rien, il souffle à nouveau et se retourne pour marcher vers la porte. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas remarquer? Il portait une jupe et des bas pour l'amour de Dieu et son patron était trop occupé à fixer un ordinateur et que-

"Harry," halète Monsieur Tomlinson de derrière, juste quand il atteint la porte et oh.

Oh.

Il se retourne et enfin - Monsieur Tomlinson fixe, enfin, rien d'autre que lui, lui, lui, lui. Et oui. Oui parce que Monsieur Tomlinson est bouche bée et oui parce que Monsieur Tomlinson à l'air complètement secoué, ses yeux rampants de haut en bas sur les jambes d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent son visage. "Harry," dit-il encore, cette fois sa voix plus grave et putain, Harry le veut entre ses jambes.

Mais pas encore. Juste pas encore. "Je vais faxer ça pour vous, Monsieur Tomlinson. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre," chantonne-t-il en sortant, un gloussement dans son pas alors qu'il balance ses hanches et pour une fois, les yeux de Monsieur Tomlinson ne sont sur rien d'autre que ses cuisses et ses fesses et Harry en est sur parce que cette sensation est fantastique et magnifique et voilà.

 

\--

 

Monsieur Tomlinson n'appelle pas de la journée et à chaque seconde qui passe, Harry se décourage. Sa tenue commence à être agréable contre sa peau, quelque chose comparable à de la familiarité, et alors qu'Harry frotte absentement ses mains du haut au bas de ses jambes pendant qu'il se tient à côté de la machine à fax, il réalise qu'il devrait faire ça plus souvent. Peut-être porter des bas sous ses sous-vêtements - pour lui-même. Parce qu'ils commencent à le faire se sentir confiant, beau. Et si Monsieur Tomlinson ne les apprécie pas, eh bien, lui-même les apprécie.

Et aussi, peut-être que le gars de l'étage en dessous qui sourit gaiement à Harry quand ils se croisent du regard à la cafétéria les apprécie aussi, parce qu'il est en quelque sorte en train de le fixer quand il entre dans la pièce d'imprimante/fax. Mais Harry ne peut pas le blâmer parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on voit tous les jours. Du moins pas dans un immeuble de bureaux. Encore moins à côté de la machine à faxer.

"Attends, wow, quoi-" balbutie-t-il et Harry hausse les épaules, fait une sorte de sourire d'excuses avant de le frôler en passant à côté de lui. Au moins quelqu'un les aime, pense Harry. Au diable Monsieur Tomlinson. Qui se souciait encore de ce qu'il pensait et de la façon dont il réagit lorsque son secrétaire porte des jupes, de toute façon?

Quand il est assez tard pour qu'Harry considère rentrer chez lui et que la réalisation que Monsieur Tomlinson ne va pas l'appeler du tout s'installe, Harry prend l'initiative de l'appeler lui-même, son sac prêt à être ramener à la maison, ses jambes nues de tout bas, plutôt de retour dans son pantalon.

L'appel sonne une fois, deux fois, et puis il l'entend. "Oui?"

"Je voulais juste vous laisser savoir que je rentre chez moi, Monsieur Tomlinson," dit-il, un soupir quelque part par là. "Le document est faxé et j'ai votre lettre tapée et imprimée. J'ai juste besoin de la relire et elle sera prête pour demain."

Il y a un long silence qui s'installe amèrement, avant que Monsieur Tomlinson ne parle enfin. "D'accord. Je vous verrais demain," dit-il et Harry est sur le point de raccrocher, se sentant rejeté parce il voulait peut-être ou peut-être pas qu'il dise quelque chose à peu près du genre 'vous étiez absolument, époustouflant dans votre jupe et vos bas sombres et je veux vous baiser contre un mur', mais à la place, il entend un bas marmonnement de, "Portez-vous toujours votre jupe?"

Ça semble illicite. Presque dangereux, délicieusement mal et Harry mord sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, il est si faible. "Non," chuchote-t-il avant de rassembler son courage pour raccrocher tout de suite.

-

Le matin suivant, Harry va au travail en portant un t-shirt normal et un pantalon, mais le gars de l'étage du dessous, Fred, l'invite quand même à aller boire un verre après le travail ce jour-là. Il rougit quand Fred marmonne sur le ton de la plaisanterie quelque chose sur lui en robe, mais il dit à Fred qu'il va y réfléchir et Zayn regarde tout ça avec un sourire amusé tout le long.

Quand Harry arrive devant l'ascenseur, Zayn le rattrape et le traine dans un coin sombre et vide. "Fred est peut-être mignon, mais il n'est pas Louis." Harry le savait. Zayn avait toujours était dans l'équipe Tomlinson.

"Ouais, mais au moins Fred m'invite à boire un verre et à la décence de dire que je suis beau en jupe," boude Harry, blaguant, mais pas vraiment.

"C'est parce que Fred n'est pas ton patron, Haz," sourit Zayn. "Mais ça veut dire que l'opération secrétaire sexy était en route? Tu t'es vraiment déguiser?"

"N'appelle pas ça comme ça," soupire Harry. "Mais oui. Pas que ça ait marché par contre," dit-il. "Ou - pas que ça ait marché sur la personne qu'on voulait que ça marche. Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose? J'sais pas, je ne le referais pas, par contre. Décale-toi, je vais être en retard," marmonna Harry, essayant de passer à côté de Zayn.

"Non, attend, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le refaire?" pleurnicha Zayn, tenant un bras d'Harry, le tirant en arrière.

"Parce que c'était complétement ridicule. Et ça n'a pas marché. Louis ne m'a pas rappelé dans son bureau une seule fois après ça."

"Mais tu l'as ramené?" demande Zayn, ignorant les plaintes d'Harry.

"Je ne l'ai pas ramené chez moi, je l'ai laissé dans un des tiroirs," soupire Harry.

"Ok, bien," sourit Zayn. "Porte-les encore. Et genre, au lieu de le chasser, laisse le venir vers toi. Genre, joue la lionne ou un truc comme ça. Appâte-le et rejette-le. Et aussi fait le, j’sais pas, se sentir ignoré?" Zayn se mord la lèvre, réfléchissant pendant une seconde et Harry pense qu'il a le droit de se moquer de lui, c'est tellement bizarre, mais ensuite Zayn s'éclaire. "Dis-lui subtilement que Fred t'a invité à sortir ce soir! Oui - oui. Fais-le. Va y. Bonne chance." Puis il chasse Harry, souriant pour lui-même comme s'il avait accompli quelque chose. Bâtard.

Harry tire sur son t-shirt alors que l'ascenseur monte et considère tout ça. Laisse-le venir vers toi.

Ok.

 

-

Harry est en train de remonter ses bas sur ses jambes, la moitié de son corps cachée par son bureau alors qu'il galérait dans cette position quand Liam entre dans le couloir, vers Harry et merde, merde, merde.

Louis n'est pas encore au travail et Harry avait essayé d'ignorer le tiroir du milieu parce que c'est là qu'il gardait les vêtements, mais il avait craqué après avoir pensé à un cliché, la pensée des mains de Louis passant sous sa jupe, la peau nue effleurant ses cuisses.

Mais avec son pantalon au sol et une jambe à moitié couverte par le vêtement, l'autre nue sous le bureau, et Liam faisant son chemin vers lui, il pense à nouveau, c'est quoi mon putain de problème?

"Salut, Harry," le salue Liam en marchant vers son bureau, ne se rendant compte de rien alors qu'Harry s'avance vers son bureau, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de caché ses jambes.

"Bonjour, Liam. Comment vas-tu?" Il opte pour une attitude détendue, mais il a la bougeotte et il doit avoir l'air au moins un peu bizarre.

"Bien, merci. Je voulais juste que tu saches que le document que tu m'as faxé hier? Ouais, je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon, mais j'ai une réponse prête, donc si tu venais avec moi je pourrais simplement te la donner-" dit Liam, son pouce pointant vers les ascenseurs et oh merde, oh merde oh merde.

"Euh, ouais, bien sûr, j'ai juste - je dois aller aux toilettes une seconde, Liam, si ça ne te dérange pas, je peux te rejoindre à ton bureau?" dit-il, tremblant. Un pied tire son sous-vêtement vers le bas pour qu'il puisse au moins essayer de trouver et de remettre son pantalon.

"Oh, pas de problème. Je vais juste t'attendre ici-"

"Non!" manque de hurler Harry, putain. "Non, ah, tu n'as pas - tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je vais te trouver, c'est bon. Je… Je pense que Zayn te cherchais en fait," marmonne-t-il, déglutissant. "Ouais, il a dit un truc sur un appel de la part d'un certain Lennon? J'sais pas-" Il observe le visage de Liam pâlir et il se trouve horrible parce qu'il vient probablement d'angoisser Liam pour rien. Lennon est ce gars qui essaye de faire affaire avec l'entreprise depuis toujours et Harry est sûr que Liam est celui qui doit habituellement le chasser.

"Oh -oh merde, d'accord. Je vais juste - Je donnerais ça directement à Lou, c'est bon. On se voit plus tard, Harry." Puis il part et Harry attrape le téléphone, appelant Zayn, le prévenant et puis, assez ironiquement, tirant les bas noirs jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse, la jupe suivant juste après. Il s'immobilise pendant une seconde, pense qu'il y a quelques mois cela aurait été quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, puis il relève le regard et voit Louis remonter le couloir, ses yeux glués sur son téléphone. Alors qu'il se rapproche, Harry l'observe ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et regarder Harry.

"Bonjour," il fait un signe de la tête et Harry essaye de sourire, mais ça doit ressembler à une grimace. "Avez-vous la lettre que vous m'aviez promise?" demande Louis et Harry déglutit, et se lève, la jupe retombant, gracieusement autour de ses cuisses. Les yeux de Louis tombe vers ses cuisses immédiatement et Harry fait de son mieux pour continuer à respirer en se baissant pour attraper la lettre dans son sac.

"Yup," répond-t-il bizarrement, tendant le dossier couvert de papier à son chef. Louis regarde le dossier, puis Harry et il est sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Harry le bat sur ça. "Aussi, Monsieur Tomlinson, je me demandais si je pouvais partir un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui."

Il sourit en coin quand Monsieur Tomlinson lève ses sourcils. "Pourquoi?"

"Fred de l'étage en dessous m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre plus tard, et puisque je n'ai pas vraiment mieux à faire, je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Je voulais juste vous le faire savoir," dit-il, se rasseyant sur sa chaise, regardant Louis à travers ses cils battants. "Monsieur Tomlinson?" demande-t-il quand Louis se contente de fixer sa main qui tient toujours le dossier.

Quand Louis relève les yeux, Harry cligne rapidement devant la lueur sévère qui s'installe dans les yeux de Louis. Sa respirant chancèle alors qu'il observe Louis prendre le dossier, les mouvements rigides, alors qu'il acquiesce et faisant silencieusement son chemin vers son bureau.

Harry joue distraitement avec le doux matériau de sa fine jupe et se demande s'il doit appeler Zayn pour l'engueuler ou pas encore.

 

-

 

D'ici la moitié de sa journée, Harry s'est changé au moins cinq fois de ses bas à son pantalon et, c'était à prévoir, ils sont déchirés maintenant.

Il est assis sur sa chaise, une petite moue sur les lèvres pendant qu'il fixe la déchirure en haut à droite. Ce n'est pas - c'est juste un peu bizarre parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment considéré se balader avec un vêtement fin qui le faisait se sentir presque nerveux; qui l'animait parce qu'ils lui allaient bien, c'était agréable contre ses jambes.

"Vous les avez déchirés?" demande quelqu'un et quand Harry relève la tête, il voit Louis debout à côté de sa porte, appuyé contre l'encadrement. Il porte ses lunettes, sa cravate desserrée de son col et Harry couine.

"Non," dit-il rapidement, les jetant dans le tiroir. "Je veux dire oui, mais, euh, je suis désolé - j'ai - je vais faire votre-"

"J'ai quelque chose pour vous," dit Monsieur Tomlinson d'un ton bas, ses yeux formés à la façon dont Harry gigote sur son siège. "Pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau pour une minute?"

Et est-ce qu'Harry a le choix?

Il se lève doucement, traînant derrière Monsieur Tomlinson et quand il entre dans son bureau, Louis intervient doucement, "Fermez la porte derrière vous."

Harry ne sait pas quoi faire de lui-même alors qu'il se tient au milieu de la pièce, observant Louis bouger vers son bureau. Il n'est pas sûr de ce que Louis va faire, et il ne sait pas non plus quoi dire parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment envisagé de se tenir dans le bureau de Louis sans raison légitime, considérant leur relation.

Louis fouille dans son bureau jusqu'à sortir un simple sac, le posant sur son bureau en s'asseyant dans sa chaise, ses mains allant reposer derrière sa tête, le corps relâché et un léger rictus, presque en attente, s'attendant à quelque chose. Harry ne sait pas s'il doit s'approcher pour le prendre ou s'il doit rester où il est, il ne sait pas du tout jusqu'à ce que Louis fasse un signe de tête vers le sac. "Allez-y. J'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose pour vous, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry se rapproche du bureau, l'air est lourd dans la pièce. Il regarde son chef, clignant des yeux précautionneusement alors qu'il bouge pour attraper le sac, ne brisant pas le contact visuel. Il fixe Louis, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il lui a offert, sachant juste que c'est là.

/("Au lieu de le chasser, laisse le venir vers toi. Genre, joue la lionne ou un truc comme ça. Appâte le et rejette le.")/

Il hoche une fois de la tête, murmure un doux, "Merci," avant de se retourner et de sortir.

C'est une fois assis à son bureau, respirant doucement pour se calmer quand il regarde à l'intérieur et voit une paire de bas chère et totalement neuve avec des jarretières lacées et une petite culotte à lacet pour aller avec, qu'Harry se frappe la tête contre la table et se demande c'est quoi ce bordel.

 

-

 

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas le dire à Zayn parce que Zayn va être trop fier. De plus, il attache de l'importance à son intimité. Donc il ne le dit pas à Zayn. Super.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de la lingerie?

Au début, il la fourre au fond de son armoire et ne la sort pas avant au moins une semaine. Il dit à Zayn que l'opération Bas c'est cuit et il quasiment sûr que Louis ne va pas en parler à moins qu'Harry décide d'abandonner sa décence en public et de se pointer au travail en petite culotte.

Donc.

Mais ensuite, après qu'elle ait passé deux semaines dans l'armoire, Harry ressort à contrecœur la lingerie, et, les doigts tremblant, la pose avec précaution le sac sur son lit. Ce n'est pas autant intimidant que c'est presque excitant parce qu'il n'a jamais - il n'a jamais ressenti ça avant. La dentelle effleure sa peau, noire et contrastante. Et il ne l'a surement pas eu de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que Louis. Donc quand il enlève son jogging, ses jambes propres et rasées de la douche, il enfile la culotte, rentrant soigneusement son membre dans les plis et il se fixe pendant un moment.

Une fois qu'il porte sa jupe et les bas résille, il pense ok.

Ok.

 

-

 

C'est un Jeudi. Dehors, le ciel est sombre, bruyant, et Harry sait qu'il va pleuvoir avant qu'il ne pleuve, et il avait une grande envie de sentir la soie envelopper ses jambes. Bien. Si aujourd'hui est le jour où il allait saisir sa chance, alors aujourd'hui serait le jour où il allait saisir sa chance.

Il enfile sa chemise la plus serrée, le tissu blanc étiré sur son torse et il se prépare pour aller travailler avec un ressort dans ses pas. Même quand il passe à côté de Zayn pour rejoindre son bureau, Zayn le regarde avec un sourcil levé, comme s'il savait quelque chose mais doutait de tout. Harry se contente de l'effleurer, son sac semblant plus lourd. Il prépare le thé de Louis, prépare les dossiers pour la journée, et enlève simplement son pantalon, ses parties étant déjà couvertes par les sous-vêtements en dentelle qui chatouillaient le pli autour de sa queue et lissait les courbes de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

La bonneterie en résille était plus délicate, plus fine que celles qu'il avait portait avant, et elles semblaient plus riche et lourde dans ses mains. Quand il les enfila, il sentit le touché de Louis sur lui, pouvait l'imaginer. Il pouvait presque sentir sa réaction à la vue de ses jambes et les lèvres d'Harry se retroussèrent à cette pensée.

Il se sentait préparé, armé de confiance en lui et cette simple grâce qu'il n'avait pas quand il était juste l'ancien et simple Harry. Donc quand il voit Louis descendre le couloir, son costume propre et bien tiré, il se lève avec un sourire brillant, une main tenant le thé, l'autre agrippant les papiers.

"Monsieur Tomlinson," appelle-t-il, et quand Louis relève les yeux, son visage affichant sa confusion, mais finissant avec un doux choc quand faisait s'envoler le cœur d'Harry, Harry sourit en avançant de quelques pas. "Bonjour," finit-il mais il n'est pas sûr que Louis l'écoute parce qu'il l'observe, avalant l'image, muet et Harry est quand même nerveux, presque effrayé, ses doigts jouant distraitement, mais il reste sur ses appuis, trainant le bout de sa chaussure sur ses bottines à motif.

"Euh, votre thé?" Offre-t-il quand Louis ne dit toujours rien, le fixant juste. "Et, euh, vos pa-" et il les fait tomber, putain de merde, tant pis pour l'élégance et le calme. "Merde," marmonne-t-il, posant le thé et se pendant pour ramasser les papiers. Il doit avoir l'air idiot - complétement rayonnant et enjoué, bien habillé sans aucune raison. Quand il se redresse, le visage d'un rouge foncé, il ne peut pas rencontrer le regard de Louis. "Vos papiers," bafoue-t-il, les lui tendant.

Il voit Louis tendre la main, mais pas vers les papiers, plutôt vers le poignet d'Harry et puis Harry se senti tiré vers le torse de Louis et il lève la tête. "Lou-" il dit presque, s'interrompant quand il fixe le visage de son chef. Le visage très dur, très sombre de son chef. Merde, putain, par tous les tonnerres de Dieu.

"Je suis désolé-" commence Harry et il ne sait même pas pourquoi, il sait juste qu'il doit le faire.

"Putain, est-ce que ce sont - c'est celles que je t'ai acheté, n'est-ce pas?" grogne Louis, ce profond grognement venant du fond de sa gorge et Harry sent sa langue s'assécher. Une des mains de Louis se dirige vers les bas, les atteignant, les touchant juste pour une seconde avant que ses yeux ne retournent sur le visage d'Harry.

"Répond-moi, Harry," murmure-t-il, se penchant vers le visage d'Harry de façon à ce que son souffle soit semblable à un effleurement, semblant comme les caresses d'un fantôme, à peine présent. "C'est celle que je t'ai offert, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," essaye de dire Harry, sa voix soudainement faible. "Oui, Monsieur Tomlinson."

"Putain," dit à nouveau Louis, cette fois sa main y reste, un rappel constant, détaché, qu'Harry obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait. "Putain, t'es trop beau," chuchote-t-il et. Et Harry va sourire comme un idiot. Il va éclairer le ciel avec son sourire parce que oui. Parce que Louis pense qu'il est beau.

"Ouais?" Harry sourit, se rapprochant pour effleurer la joue de Louis avec son nez, un sourire s'éparpillant sans son accord.

Louis semble être sur le point de répondre, mais à ce moment-là le téléphone sonne, un bruit soudain et rapide, et Harry recule instantanément d'un pas, comme s'il venait de se faire attraper. Il jette un coup d'œil à Louis, avant de se retourner pour décrocher. "Allo-".

"Est-ce que tu as été à ce rendez-vous avec Fred? Genre, il y a deux semaines?" dit Zayn de l'autre côté de la ligne. Harry fronce des sourcils.

"Boire un coup avec Fred? Ouais - ouais j'y suis allé-" il est coupé par la main de Louis agrippant sévèrement sa taille, le touché presque énervé. Harry l'interroge du regard et il bafouille en voyant le regard fixe et dur de Louis. Mais une corde dans le cœur d'Harry, un fil détendu et très long, se tend par la joie, lui hurle dessus, comme pour dire, /tu vois! Ça lui importe!/

"Pourquoi?" Il se rappelle que Zayn attend de l'autre côté du téléphone.

"Il veut ressortir avec toi. Mais il a peur que tu le rejettes ou un truc comme ça. Je lui ai dit de se lancer, parce que genre il est bien foutu et tout, pas vrai? Et ce truc avec Louis n'allait nul part, pas vrai, donc-"

"Attend, putain, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Fred?"

"Je lui ai dit de te proposer de sortir. Mais genre, pour de vrai cette fois. Un dîner classe, ou quelque chose comme ça," dit Zayn, et il semble presque fier. Harry peut goûter son rictus.

"Tu as dit à Fred," débute Harry, doucement, "qu'il devrait me proposer d'aller dîner?"

"Un dîner classe, oui," dit Zayn.

Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, il sent un souffle chaud s'échouer dans son cou et un murmure bas disant "Non" contre sa peau. "Dis non," dit Louis doucement, mais sûrement.

"Je- Je ne peux pas," bafouille Harry dans le téléphone. "Dis-lui de pas le faire, je ne suis pas-" et puis il sent l'air froid et il se tourne pour voir Louis reculer, un rictus fier sur les lèvres alors qu'il rentre dans son bureau sans se retourner. Putain.

"Quoi?" bredouille Zayn. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tu peux pas? Haz, Fred est un super garçon!"

"Je suis sûr qu'il est super, Zayn," expire Harry, la voix tremblante. "Mais je - je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé. Tu pourrais juste lui dire ça s'il te plait? Ou, je peux le faire, bien sûr," marmonne-t-il, bougeant pour se retrouver derrière son bureau, la queue à moitié dure et lovée contre son ventre.

"Non, c'est bon," soupire Zayn. "Je vais le faire. Mais tu vas le regretter." Harry pense directement à Louis. Il pense à ses mains et il pense à sa peau; il pense à toutes les différentes manières dont Louis pourrait le pousser contre un mur, ou sur un lit blanc, et pourrait le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien. Il pense au cadeau magnifique et cher que Louis lui a offert et qui le couvre maintenant et il pense, non, je pense pas que je vais le regretter tant que ça.

 

-

 

La journée d'Harry continue sans dérangement, et il n'enlève pas ses bas, ses jarretières ou sa jupe une seule fois. Il reste au déjeuner et à chaque fois que Louis sort, soit pour une réunion ou juste pour aller aux toilettes, il se lève bruyamment ou recule sa chaise juste pour lui /montrer/. Juste pour lui faire voir qu'Harry porte toujours ses cadeaux, qu'Harry /voulait/ les porter.

Les yeux de Louis s'assombrissent et il se remet en place de façon flagrante, mais il ne touche pas, comme s'il s'en empêchait. Et il continue à marcher. Il continue à marcher et Harry s'autorise à se sentir un peu découragé, mais ensuite il se rappelle des doigts de Louis, la façon énervée dont ils l'ont agrippé, et il se rappelle du regard de Louis, et il se rappelle que Louis pensait qu'il était beau, donc il ne pense pas trop à ça, et se contente de retourner au travail. Il répond au téléphone et faxe des papiers et il lit des lettres et c'est juste quand l'après-midi se termine qu'Harry reçoit l'appel qu'il a le plus attendu.

"Harry?" murmure Louis de l'autre côté du téléphone, un ordre silencieux.

"Oui?" chuchote Harry en réponse, s'empêchant de rire bêtement. "Comment puis-je vous aider, Monsieur Tomlinson?"

"Tu portes toujours la jupe?" demande Louis, grognant. "Tu portes toujours ce que je t'ai offert?"

"Oui, Monsieur Tomlinson," dit Harry, un sourire dans la voix, juste dans le coin. "Je les porte toujours. Juste pour vous," Il ronronne la dernière partie, la faisant ressortir douce et sensuelle.

"Coquine," halète presque Louis de l'autre côté. Harry n'est pas sûr que ça lui soit destiné, mais il sourit tout de même, et ronronne presque un 'daddy' en réponse, ce qui. Ce qui.

"Je veux que tu touches," dit ensuite Louis, soudainement. "Je veux que tu te détendes et que tu te prépares avec trois doigts, maintenant, avec moi au téléphone." Harry cligne rapidement des yeux pendant une seconde parce que juste devant, à quelques couloirs sur la droite, il y a des gens qui sont toujours en train de travailler et il /ne peut pas/.

"Lou- Monsieur Tomlinson, je," commence-t-il, sa voix se perdant. "Je ne peux pas, il y a-"

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire non, Harry?" demande Louis, mais ça ne semble pas être une question. "Même après que je t'ai acheté des si beaux cadeaux?"

"Putain," ravale Harry, fermant les yeux. Comment est-il supposé faire ça?

"Je veux que tu sentes ces bas coller à tes jambes, je veux que tu imagines que c'est moi qui te touches," dit Louis, une voix étouffée prenant le dessus. "Et puis, une fois que tu es dur rien qu'avec cette pensée, je veux que tu te touches, mais je ne veux pas de frottement."

Donc Harry prend une grande inspiration, change son téléphone de main et traine son autre main de haut en bas sur ses jambes. Il peut entendre les respirations de Louis de l'autre côté, un rappel, et alors il se laisse juste aller, pendant une seconde, il imagine les doigts de Louis, ses mains. Il ferme les yeux et putain, si c'est doux, ça chatouille presque, mais Harry voit le visage de Louis, il voit le visage de son patron dur et affamé pour lui et cette pensée est juste si… si agréable. "Putain," gémit Harry, un petit bruit suivant, sorti tout droit du tiraillement dans son cœur.

Il balade ses mains de façon à effleurer le bout de sa queue humide, ses mains le touchant à peine où la peau se cache derrière son t-shirt. C'est presque rien, mais c'est plus qu'avant, et Harry pleurniche un petit, "Plus," avant de se plaindre dans le téléphone.

"Monsieur Tomlinson," halète-t-il, les mots trop gros pour sa bouche, "Je suis tellement humide," dit-il, sentant le doux liquide séminal. "Je suis tellement humide pour vous."

"Harry, putain," jure Louis de l'autre côté. "Putain, d'accord bébé, d'accord." Harry peut entendre des petits grognements glisser de ses lèvres et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour réaliser que Louis est probablement en train de se toucher aussi. "Je veux que tu passes sous cette petite jupe, et je veux que tu ressentes ta culotte. Je veux que tu sentes où est ton trou, tout beau pour moi, et je veux que tu te doigte. C'est compris, bébé?"

Oui, putain, oui. Il tend la main vers le lubrifiant dans son tiroir du haut (il le gardait ici juste au cas où l'opération des bas marcherait. Et ça a marché.) Il enduit trois de ses doigts avant de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier que personne n'arrive pendant qu'il glisse sa main sous sa jupe.

La culotte est belle. Lacée et soyeuse, agréable sur Harry et peut-être - peut-être qu'il en veut d’autres. Les culottes le font se sentir mignon en quelque sorte, du genre désirable, et c'est juste - il prospère sous la façon dont Louis le regarde quand il est apprêté pour lui. De la même manière qu'elles sont belles à regarder, elles sont tellement agréables à toucher. Harry s'autorise à toucher le tissu, les courbes et les plis du tissu, avant de passer ses doigts dessous, les hanches s'élevant à la sensation de l'air. Il touche autour de son trou, haletant avec grâce et doucement dans le téléphone quand il le trouve et que son premier doigt attrape le bord. "Monsieur Tomlinson - Monsieur Tomlinson, je l'ai trouvé, merde."

"Tu as trouvé ton trou, bébé," demande Louis de l'autre côté du téléphone et c'est ridicule parce qu'il n'y a qu'un mur, juste une porte qu'Harry pourrait traverser et Louis pourrait l'ouvrir de ses propres doigts (et Harry obtiendrait enfin Louis entre ses jambes) mais non. Ils se parlent par téléphone et c'est putain de sexy.

"Ouais - je l'ai trouvé, putain, c'est si serré. J'aimerai que vous puissiez me sentir, Monsieur Tomlinson, putain," grogne-t-il, s'amusant à taquiner l'entrée de ses doigts, attendant juste que Louis lui dise de les entrer. "Va y, bébé. Ouvre-toi pour moi," dit Louis et Harry peut l'entendre se masturber, il peut l'imaginer dans sa tête et c'est tellement - c'est tellement sexy.

Il enfonce son premier doigt et si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre nuit, il aurait baillé parce qu'il a fait ça assez de fois pour que ça en devienne ennuyant. Mais le fait que Louis - Monsieur Tomlinson - soit au téléphone, lui disant de bouger et lui disant d'arrêter, ça semblait être tellement plus. Presque comme s'il touchait Harry lui-même.

Il gémit, mais s'empêche de devenir bruyant parce que putain, ils étaient toujours au travail, putain. Il gigote, s'ajustant, et ses doigts lubrifiés rendent ça tellement, tellement humide. "Monsieur Tomlinson," souffle-t-il, essayant de s'empêcher d'être trop bruyant. Il ne va pas être capable de le contenir. Il n'en sera /pas/ capable.

"Prêt pour un autre, Harry?" demande Louis, la respiration rigide et rapide, presque un halètement. "Met un deuxième doigt, Harry, va y, tu es prêt." Donc Harry le fait et putain, il se prépare à son bureau, avec sa culotte poussée sur le côté, mais pour quoi?

"'Veux vos mains, Monsieur Tomlinson," halète Harry. "Ce n'est pas assez." Il bouge ses doigts, ressentant et cherchant, bien qu'il connaisse le chemin exact vers sa prostate grâce au nombre de fois qu'il a déjà fait ça. Deux doigts sont normalement assez mais il veut juste /plus/.

"Quand tu es prêt, je veux que tu ajoutes ton troisième doigts, et rien d'autre. Tu vas te faire jouir, tu vas te salir pour moi, avec trois doigts en toi, c'est compris?" Louis lui-même semble être au bord, à peine là, mais pas vraiment, et Harry souhaite, espère, Louis sait que s'il voulait, il pourrait jouir sur le visage d'Harry, ou sur ses fesses. S'il voulait. Du moment qu'Harry peut jouir, à un moment ou un autre, avec Louis en lui, parce qu'il ne désirait que ça. Fatigué d'attendre.

"Oui, Monsieur Tomlinson," chuchote-t-il. Il gigote encore un peu, échappe des petits bruits, plus aigus que sa voix habituelle, de ses lèvres vraiment souvent, mais quand il sent qu'il est habitué à ses deux doigts, il pousse un troisième à l'intérieur et oh, ce n'est même pas un si gros étirement, mais son majeur effleure sa prostate et /oh/. "Oh, oh putain, /oh/," halète-t-il, la respiration inégale. Sa queue est devenue lourde, reposant sur son ventre, épaisse, et c'est juste pas facile à ignorer. Pas quand il est si proche. Il se sent devenir chaud, une explosion sucrée se regroupant dans son ventre, ses intérieurs se contractant alors que son trou fait la même chose autour de ses doigts et il est proche - il est tellement proche. "Putain, Monsieur Tomlinson, je vais jouir, je vais jouir," chuchote-t-il, pas sûr de pouvoir retenir un cri qui attirerait assurément des gens pendant longtemps.

"Proche, bébé?" grogne Louis, un gémissement bruyant glissant de sa langue et Harry peut entendre sa main bouger rapidement autour de sa bite. "Jouis. Jouis pour moi, Harry, et quand tu jouis, je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi," dit-il. "Aller Harry, /jouis/."

Peut-être que c'est la voix de Louis ou peut-être que c'est la pensée des doigts de Louis en lui, mais Harry jouit. Il jouit dans un cri silencieux, partout sur son t-shirt, s'affaissant dans sa chaise, ses hanches se calmant, et il peut à peine tenir le téléphone. "Putain, Monsieur Tomlinson," et il peut entendre Louis de l'autre côté, essayant de le rattraper et puis il y a une soudaine envie irrépressible, ce sentiment qu'il a senti auparavant, et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, il dit si doucement et gentiment dans le téléphone, "Aller, jouis, /daddy/," et juste là, juste aux mots d'Harry, Louis cri, la voix enrouée et fatiguée.

Tout ce qu'ils entendent pendant une minute sont les parasites du téléphone, le bourdonnement ennuyeux et le son de leurs respirations laborieuses, jusqu'à ce que Louis parle. "On se voit demain, Harry." Et la ligne est coupée.

-

Harry se rappelle de quand il galérait à faire en sorte que Louis (Monsieur Tomlinson? Daddy?) le regarde. Il se rappelle de quand il pensait que Louis (à nouveau - Monsieur Tomlinson? Daddy?) le détestait ou un truc comme ça et maintenant, avec Harry portant un pantalon noir uni, Louis n'arrête pas de le fixer durant la réunion.

Il était là pour prendre quelques notes, s'asseoir à côté de Louis pour l'aider. Mais à la seconde où tout le monde s'assoit, Louis installe une lourde main sur les cuisses d'Harry, et alors que la réunion avance, la main de Louis remonte de plus en plus, et la respiration d'Harry est de plus en plus déréglée. Il a essayé de lui envoyer des regards enlacés de s'il-te-plait, mais Louis se contente de continuer à le regarder, lui envoyant des rictus et pour autant qu'Harry aimerait l'embrasser (pour la première fois, parce que même s'ils se sont fait jouir par téléphone ensemble, ils ne se sont pas embrassés), ou le laissait le baiser jusqu'à l'inconscience, il aimerait ne pas être putain de dur en plein milieu d'une réunion. Sa première réunion.

S'en est arrivé au point où essayait de suivre la conversation est vain, et Fred est là aussi, donc à chaque fois qu'il garde un sourire pour Harry, lui envoie un sourire séduisant, la prise de Louis se durcit, sa respiration devient rigide, et ce - ce n'est pas bon parce qu'Harry aimait juste… il aimait juste le sentiment d'appartenance. Pas d'appartenir à quelqu'un, mais d'être à sa place avec quelqu'un, et quand il savait que Louis se sentait menacé, il savait que Louis lui portait de l'intérêt.

Quand la réunion se termine enfin, Harry se dépêche de sortir, ne s'embêtant pas à vérifier si Louis le suivait ou pas, parce que son pantalon ne couvre pas grand-chose de son érection. Malheureusement, même si Louis ne le rattrape pas, Fred le fait.

"Harry," appelle-t-il et Harry s'arrête en entendant son nom et putain, il ne peut pas prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendu maintenant, donc il se retourne et essaye d'avoir l'air aussi plaisant et approchable que possible. (Même si déplaisant et inapprochable marcherait aussi bien. Considérant la situation de la queue d'Harry.) "Hey, Fred. Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien," sourit Fred. Jésus Christ, Fred est vraiment un gentil garçon, vraiment, super mignon aussi. Mais. Mais Harry est dur et il veut porter ses culottes mignonnes, bon sang. Et /pour/ quelqu'un d'autre, en plus. "Ecoutes, donc j'ai parlé avec Zayn - tu connais Zayn, pas vrai? Ouais, donc je lui racontais qu'on avait été boire des verres il y a quelque temps et il m'a dit que tu aimais vraiment la nourriture thaïlandaise." Zayn. Putain de Zayn. Putain. "Donc j'ai regardé dans les alentours et devine quoi? Il y a un très bon restaurant thaïlandais en bas de la rue, très proche, et je pensais, ça serait tellement, tellement cool si on y allait ensemble, tu vois? Si tu n'es pas trop occupé." Comment Harry est-il supposé réfléchir à une excuse suffisante à cette invitation alors qu'il essaye de ne pas trop gigoter?

"Oh - oh. Ouais. Je - /c'est vrai/ que j'aime la nourriture thaïlandaise, mec ce que… ce que Zayn me connait bien. C'est vrai. Ouais. Il a un compte Instagram. Tu le savais? Et il poste les meilleurs selfies, pour être honnête." Harry essaye d'en rire, une main allant se poser dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre tombant à ses côtés.

"Ouais, il est super, mais tu sais ce qui est génial aussi? La nourriture thaïlandaise!" Non, ne le dit pas, Fred. "Donc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Ce soir? Si tu n'es pas occupé?"

Harry réfléchit à pourquoi il devrait dire non et honnêtement, la majorité des réponses sont parce que /Louis t'as dit de te foutre trois doigts en toi juste hier et tu l'as appelé ton daddy/, mais. Mais c'était un truc d'une fois. Il pourrait facilement aller diner avec Fred, et ça pourrait juste être entre amis. Pourquoi il se prend tellement la tête avec ça?

Il sourit joyeusement à cette pensée. "Tu sais quoi, Fred? J'adorerais-"

"Il ne peut pas," le coupe une voix. Et Harry sait qui c'est avant même de se retourner. Il est sûr que n'importe qui à sa place le saurait. Il a rêvé de cette voix durant des mois.

Louis se tient avec une main dans sa poche, l'autre ferme à ses côtés. Son costume est sombre et ça le fait sembler important, imposant. Harry l'observe se rapprocher, une étrange sorte de nervosité le taquinant, grattant son ventre, sa gorge. "Il est occupé ce soir. Il a des documents important à vérifier pour moi." Il y a tellement d'autorité dans sa voix, tellement de contrôle. Elle est plus grave, comme quand il est énervé où excité par les bas d'Harry.

"C'est vrai," couine Harry derrière lui quand Louis vient se placer juste devant lui, une main se plaçant dans le creux des reins d'Harry, un rappel pour Harry, pour Louis lui-même, et parce que ce mouvement n'est pas subtil du tout, un rappel pour Fred. "Ouais, j'ai oublié." Harry se tourne vers Fred, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air désolé. "Je suis désolé, mec, peut-être une autre fois?"

"Non, ouais," sourit Fred. Un sourire poli vers Louis, sachant qu'il ne peut pas dépasser les limites. "Bien sûr, une autre fois, définitivement. Je vous verrais tous les deux par là, pas vrai?"

"Bye," chuchote Harry mais Fred est déjà parti. Ils restent debout dans le couloir vide pendant au moins une autre minute. La main dans le dos d'Harry reste là et Louis reste silencieux pendant qu'Harry essaye de retrouver son calme. Le temps est plus lent maintenant, plus épais alors qu'il bouge lourdement.

"Monsieur Tomlinson," commence Harry, se tournant pour faire face à son patron, tressaillant devant le regard tranchant et froid qu'il reçoit.

"Je te veux dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes. Avec la tenue complète," dit Louis, il ordonne plutôt, sa voix sortant sur un ton dur, avant que sa main retombe du dos d'Harry et il bouge du couloir et Harry cligne des yeux, la tête troublée et confuse alors qu'il essaye de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

-

Il se change derrière le bureau parce même si les gens ont commencé à rentrer chez eux et qu'il pourrait facilement aller aux toilettes, c'est une sorte de tradition de se changer sous le bureau. Il porte déjà la culotte et le matériau des bas est familier et agréable sur sa peau.

Quand il se sent prêt, il se lève et toque à la porte avec hésitation, l'excitation déguisée en inquiétude bouillant en lui.

"Entrez," dit Louis, la voix toujours de ce ton bizarrement dur, toujours amer envers Harry. Quand il entre, il voit que la pièce semble plus grande que d'habitude, les fenêtres ouvertes, mais la soirée devenant de plus en plus sombre. Il n'y a pas trop de luminosité et c'est assez tamisé pour que la respiration d'Harry se coupe quand il trouve Louis, assis dans sa chaise, les yeux baissés vers des papiers, ses lunettes posées sur son nez. Il est si beau, aussi robuste que de l'acier, assez doux pour être touché.

Harry se déplace vers le centre de la pièce, mais attend. Il sait- il sait qu'il va recevoir des instructions.

Mais Louis reste silencieux. Il laisse Harry juste rester debout là, ne le regarde même pas et Harry compte les minutes. Il s'arrête après avoir passé dix minutes dans sa tête. "Monsieur Tomlinson?" demande-t-il, la voix rauque et douce.

Louis relève les yeux vers lui, doucement, délibérément, et Harry se sent exposé.

"Viens ici," dit Louis à ce moment, un doigt dirigeant Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste en face de Louis, son dos pressé contre le bureau. Il marche prudemment, mais une fois qu'il est en position, il s'immobilise. Louis lève les yeux, puis le rebaisse le long de son corps. Il est au niveau des hanches d'Harry, ses mains pourrait facilement déchirer la résille recouvrant les douces cuisses d'Harry et il pourrait juste se pencher mordre les jarretières cachées très légèrement par la couture de sa jupe.

Louis lève une main pour tenir fermement les hanches d'Harry, l'autre dépassant les bas d'Harry. Il pense que c'est gentil, pense que c'est un mouvement tendre, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, Louis retire sa main et la claque rapidement, amèrement, contre les motifs de la cuisse gauche d'Harry, frappant à travers la jupe.

Harry glapit, un son choqué se répercutant dans la pièce. Il baisse les yeux pour voir Louis le regarder, cette colère dans ses yeux, son appétit enfermé là aussi.

"Hier, quand tu as jouis," débute Louis, sa voix tellement basse, tellement grave, que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un grognement. Il agrippe durement la cuisse gauche d'Harry, là où il a frappé juste avant, et le garde stable. "A qui as-tu pensé?" le questionne Louis.

Il y a ce côté d'Harry qu'Harry n'a jamais, ce côté désespéré, en manque d'affection qui juste - qui veut juste écouter Louis. Ecouter chacune de ses commandes, veut les satisfaire, être bon pour lui. Et ce côté… ce côté le fait gémir, un son aigu qui semble étranglé par la prise serrée de Louis. "Dis-moi, Harry, à qui as-tu pensé?"

"Vous," halète Harry, la bouche s'ouvrant alors que le souffle de Louis se fane sur sa peau. "Juste vous."

Louis se lève alors, poussant Harry contre le bureau. "Retourne-toi," dit-il et Harry ne réfléchit pas, il /le fait/ juste. Il bouge instantanément, laisse Louis le pousser vers le bureau. "Je te veux pencher par-dessus le bureau, les fesses en l'air."

La respiration d'Harry s'arrête à ces mots, et tout s'immobilise. Pendant une seconde, Harry ne bouge pas, il reste juste en vie, et puis doucement, prudemment, il pose ses bras à plat sur le bureau et soulève ses fesses, ça semblait presque naturel, et pourtant tellement, tellement hors de son élément. La jupe d'Harry se soulève jusqu'à ne cacher que la peau avant sa culotte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne serve plus à rien, et Harry ressent Louis partout. Il sent son regard partout. Il n'y a que du silence au début, la pièce semblant jaune, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Louis ne le rappelle.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer, après la réunion?" demande Louis, une main venant malaxer les fesses douces et couvertes d'Harry. Il laisse sa main posée là, massant gentiment les globes, les sentant.

Harry ferme les yeux, baisse la tête et répond, "Je- Je parlais à Fred." Et puis, aussi soudaine et surprenante qu'avant, une dure claque atterrie du côté droit du cul d'Harry et - et il n'émet pas un bruit. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ils sont choqués, et sa bouche s'ouvre parce que Louis vient juste de le /fesser/. Durement et délibérément et assurément, et ça fait /mal/. Il se tourne pour faire face à Louis, clignant rapidement des yeux sous la confusion, mais Louis semble impartial. "Continue," dit-il. "De quoi lui parlais-tu?"

"Il- Il m'a proposé d'aller dîner," et avant de le ressentir, il l'entend. Le bruit fort, même sous les couches de vêtements, cette fois sur sa fesse gauche. C'est rapide, comme des pas, et la conséquence est le choc d'Harry. Louis laisse sa main sur son cul, sur la fesse qu'il vient juste de fesser à nouveau, et cette fois, Harry ne regarde pas vers l'arrière parce qu'il sait que ça arrive. Il ferme ses yeux et ensuite il voit, il s’aperçoit- il est tellement dur, putain.

"Et - Et j'ai dit-" mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, une autre fessée atterrit aussi durement, si non plus dure, au milieu, juste sur la fente, et il ressent tellement. Il ressent tellement, tellement. Et il continue parce qu'il peut sentir la chaleur, la colère flagrante, radier de la peau de Louis.

"J'ai presque dit oui-" et c'est la plus dure pour l'instant, et il n'y en a eu que trois. Louis attrape la chair après l'avoir frappée, la brulure semblant encore plus rude.

"J'ai presque dit oui parce que je voulais y aller en - en tant qu'amis-" il sent Louis tirer la jupe vers le bas, passer la courbe de son cul, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la culotte qui contraste magnifiquement son derrière pâle. Ou - son derrière pas si pâle. Harry sent les doigts de Louis le parcourir et attraper le matériau avant qu'il ne le glisse vers le bas pour que le cul d'Harry soit nu et beau et là pour lui. Là pour qu'il puisse le toucher, le ressentir, l'utiliser.

"Dis-le encore," chuchote Louis, se penchant sur Harry, juste à côté de son oreille. "Ce que tu étais en train de dire - dis-le encore."

"J'ai dit-" il sanglote soudainement, sa voix ayant craqué. La brûlure a commencé à être engourdie, et Harry ressent tellement. "J'ai dit que j'ai presque dit oui-" et la main de Louis s'abaisse comme une vague contre des roches, semble être une tempête alors qu'elle claque amèrement sur le cul dénudé d'Harry et Harry cri à ce moment, fort, un cri alors qu'il sent l'impact.

"Ne t'arrête pas putain," grogne Louis.

"Parce que je voulais y aller en tant qu'amis - j'ai dit oui parce que je voulais y aller en ami et-" Quand Louis frappe encore, Harry cri, "Putain!" et Harry sait que Louis aime ça. Il aime ça parce que c'est pour lui, Harry est là, criant, appréciant chaque putain de seconde où il est fessé et dominé et tenu de façon possessive, pour Louis, tout pour Louis.

Ca retombe six fois de plus. A chaque fois, c'est une douleur différente. D'ici la dernière, Harry est affalé sur le bureau, marmonnant des mots dans le désordre, et Louis est vif, vivant derrière lui. Ses mains sont rouges et il peut voir qu'elles s'accordent le sombre rouge rosé-Ruby du cul d'Harry et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber à genoux, faible après avoir vu Harry libre et ouvert pour lui, et il embrasse autour de la chaude rougeur.

Harry montre bruyamment qu'il aime cette sensation, ce mouvement bizarre mais confortant. Sa queue est si épaisse, et si nerveuse sous lui, pressée contre le bureau, et il sait qu'à tout mouvement, il pourrait jouir. Il jouirait si facilement parce que même à travers chaque fessée, il a senti le membre dur de Louis pressé contre l'arrière de sa cuisse et il peut sentir la brûlure piquante autour de son derrière et c'est tellement merveilleux et Harry ressent tellement.

"Monsieur Tomlinson," sanglote-t-il quand Louis écarte ses fesses, les doigts agiles et les mouvements délicats, comme s'il avait peur de blesser Harry encore plus. Son pouce masse la peau lisse et propre et Harry est le point de pleurer, il veut Louis partout. "Monsieur Tomlinson, /s'il-vous-plaît/, je suis désolé - s'il-vous-plaît, faîtes quelque chose-"

Mais Louis le coupe en faisant courir sa langue, mouillée et plate, sur le trou d'Harry et Harry /gueule/, "Putain!"

Il est sur le point de jouir, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas parce qu'il a déjà énervé son patron et il ne peut pas parce qu'il doit lui faire plaisir. Donc il se force à rester immobile et un sanglot silencieux lui échappe quand il se sent tellement, tellement proche de la jouissance.

Louis lui-même ne dit rien. Il se contente de toucher- il ressent Harry partout, ressent la peau dont il a abusé et le cul qu'il pourrait utiliser et il se sent merveilleux, tellement imposant, parce que putain, c'était juste devant lui, juste pour lui, et enfin, il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir. Il se penche en avant, enfonce son visage dans la raie d'Harry, le bout de sa langue effleurant juste le bord d'Harry, et juste avec un "S'il vous plait," d'Harry, il s'enfonce et glisse sa langue dans la chaleur en Harry.

Harry commence à geindre, un joli son qui se perdre derrière les sons obscènes qui viennent de la langue de Louis et d'Harry - il se sent submergé. La langue de Louis est rapide et intelligente, ça commence avec des petits coups de langue, juste autour de l'entrée, goutant sans donner, et une fois qu'il sent Harry commencer à trembler, il s'enfonce d'un coup, un mouvement rapide, et Harry repose juste sur le bureau, un désordre de larmes et de geignements, et il le prend. Il prend tout ce que Louis accepte de lui donner.

"Putain, Monsieur To-" le mot est trop gros pour sa bouche alors que Louis rentre un doigt aux côtés de sa langue et les yeux d'Harry se ferment et il hurle, "/Daddy!/". Ca a dû surprendre Louis parce que sa langue et son doigt s'immobilisent, pendant une courte seconde, avant qu'ils ne recommencent, avec une telle vigueur, une telle intensité qu'il faut tout, chaque once de maitrise de lui, pour qu'Harry ne jouisse pas sur l'instant.

Quand Harry l'appelle daddy, ça doit faire quelque chose à Louis. Parce qu'il devienne plus bruyant, et il est plus rapide et plus énervé. Il sort son doigt et attrape les fesses d'Harry, les écarte et les tient stables alors qu'il enfonce encore sa langue, et l'enlève complétement. Les cuisses d'Harry tremblent, comme une feuille durant la tempête, et il ne peut pas le supporter, il ne peut pas, mais c'est bon parce que juste à ce moment, Louis se retire, avance son visage vers son cul et chuchote, "Jouis pour daddy," et c'est tout.

Ca le frappe violemment et ça le frappe blanc, tout ce qu'il peut sentir et voir est rien alors qu'il tombe sur le bureau, et sa queue ne fait que couler et couler et s'écouler jusqu'à s'assécher. Il cri, mais il ne peut pas s'entendre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent une main frotter ses cuisses qu'il ouvre un œil pour voir autour de lui. La fenêtre brille grâce à la sombre lune et les vives lumières de la nuit rentrent dans la pièce, et ça semble presque intime. L'atmosphère vide de la pièce rend presque ça spécial.

Quand Harry se retourne, il voit Louis se tenant droit, malgré sa petite taille, et robuste. Sa tête est tournée pour regarder autre part, mais Harry peut voir la tâche humide sur son pantalon. Harry fait un pas silencieux vers l'avant, la main tendue pour toucher la veste sombre du costard de Louis. "Monsieur Tomlinson," commence-t-il, pas sûr de quoi dire. Son cul est tellement, tellement irrité et il ne peut pas boucher sans faire la grimace et sa voix est enrouée, mais il a besoin de dire quelque chose. "Je suis désolé - pour toute à l'heure. Il est - Fred est un ami, et il voulait juste-"

"Rentre chez toi," l'interrompt Louis, reculant d'un pas de façon à ce que la main d'Harry retombe à ses côtés. "Je te verrais Lundi." Il se tourne vers sa chaise et Harry s'effondre, un sentiment râpeux parcourant son estomac.

-

Lundi matin, Harry rentre dans le bureau de Louis une demi-heure après être arrivé au travail, portant ses bas et sa jupe, mais Louis ne sourcille même pas.

-

"Mec, il t'a appelé, va lui amener son thé," marmonne Niall depuis son bureau, relevant les yeux une fois qu'Harry s'assoit sur le canapé, les jambes pliées sous lui alors qu'il feuillette un magazine. Harry lui jette un coup d'œil, froissant le nez aux mots de Niall, et il retourne à son magazine. "Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre," marmonne-t-il d'un air grave.

"Harry-" commence Niall, soupirant. C'est la pause-déjeuner et Louis est un putain de connard. Il a été un connard toute la semaine et Harry n'en peut plus. Louis a commencé à lui foutre la pression, lui filant une dose de merdes à régler plus large que sa vie, et fait courir Harry partout pour qu'il lui amène des papiers et des lettres et des documents et du thé et Harry n'en peut plus. C'est la pause-déjeuner et il ne va /rien/ amener à Louis. Peu importe combien de fois Louis appelle le bureau de Niall. "Tu ne peux pas /ne pas/ écouter ton boss," finit Niall.

"En fait, dis-lui d'arrêter d'utiliser le téléphone de l'entreprise pour des problèmes personnels," dit Harry, ignorant complétement la remarque de Niall parce que si Louis voulait le virer pour ne pas lui avoir apporté son thé quand Harry sait qu'il n'en veut pas, alors très bien.

"Ce n'est pas un problème personnel," dit Niall. "C'est du thé."

"Je sais, n'est-ce pas!" dit bruyamment Harry. "Du thé! Pourquoi il ne se le fait pas lui-même, ce con." C'est comme s'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Niall reste assis pendant qu'il se plaint et Zayn lui a déjà dit de fermer sa grande gueule au moins une centaine de fois, mais il s'en fout. Il doute garder son travail encore longtemps, donc qu'est-ce qu'un peu de fun avant qu'il n'y est plus rien?

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Haz," dit Niall, les doigts bougeant rapidement. Il a travaillé sans arrêt pendant le repas, les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur.

"Mais c'est ce que tu pensais," le contre Harry.

"Vas-y," réclame Niall, pointant vers la porte sans la regarder. "Oust. Louis pourrait me virer si je te garde ici plus longtemps. Pars de mon bureau et va amener son thé à ton boss. Aller."

Harry soupire dramatiquement, laisse tomber le magazine avec négligence sur la table et se lève pour se trainer vers son bureau quelques étages plus haut. Quand il fait le thé, il y rajoute deux cuillères à café de sucre juste parce que et alors qu'il va pour toquer à la porte de Louis, il se dit qu'il ne va pas s'énerver. /Non/.

"Du thé, Monsieur Tomlinson?" dit-il en se déplaçant vers le bureau, posant la tasse.

Louis relève les yeux vers lui avec un sourcil levé et Harry peut voir qu'il est sur le point de dire quelque chose, donc il sourit gentiment, amèrement, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte. Ne le bois pas pour l'instant, ne le bois pas pour l'instant, ne le bois pas pour l'instant, chuchote-t-il en boucle dans sa tête, mais-

"Harry," dit Louis juste au moment où il va ouvrir la porte et fait chier, putain.

"Oui?" il se retourne, déglutissant.

Louis le regarde, depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, fronçant presque les sourcils. Il tient sa tasse (putain) et il n'est pas impressionné. Harry repousse le besoin de gémir devant lui, et à la place, sort un grand sourire lumineux qui est supposé avoir l'air au moins un peu innocent.

"Il y a du sucre dans mon thé," dit lentement Louis comme s'il pense qu'Harry ne va pas comprendre. Il secoue la tête. "Vous savez que je ne prends pas de sucre."

"Oh?" questionne Harry, battant des cils, la définition absolue de beau, sa bouche s'ouvrant. "Un fan de thé amer?"

"Non," dit sèchement Louis, il grogne presque, merde. "Tu es assez délicieux." Si ce n'était tant sarcastique, Harry aurait gloussé, mais il se contente de cligner des yeux. Louis s'énerve, Harry peut le voir à la façon dont ses yeux parcourent le corps d'Harry de haut en bas et se pose sur le visage d'Harry. Harry n'abandonne pas.

Harry renâcle, forçant le son à sortir. "Bien sûr que je le suis," sourit-il. "Vous devriez le savoir, non?" 

Les yeux de Louis lui lancent des éclairs, il est prêt à dire quelque chose de tranchant, mais Harry n'abandonne pas. "Si c'est tout, j'ai des appels à m'occuper. Bye, Monsieur Tomlinson." Il est assez proche de la porte pour ne pas avoir à entendre Louis l'appeler et une fois qu'il est hors de la pièce, il se dit abandonne maintenant.

-

La semaine d'après, il porte sa culotte, qu'il a lavée à la main, avec les bas résilles sous son pantalon. Non pas pour son patron, mais pour lui-même. Il se le rappelle alors qu'il trie les dossiers de Louis durant la pause-déjeuner, pendant que Louis est sorti pour une réunion. La pièce est silencieuse et Harry ne sait pas comment Louis peut le supporter parce la plupart du temps, pendant qu'il travaille, il peut entendre les gens juste un peu plus bas dans le couloir et il sait qu'il n'est pas seul, mais dans ce bureau, c'est si facile de ressentir la solitude.

Il parcourt les dossiers une dernière fois, vérifie que tout est dans l'ordre alphabétique quand la porte s'ouvre et Louis entre, une mallette à la main. Harry se fige, se sentant attrapé, mais quand il réalise qu'il ne fait rien de /mal/, il rebaisse la tête et continue de parcourir les dossiers. Il passe le J, K, L, M quand il voit Louis bouger du coin de l'œil. Il parcourt rapidement le N, O, P, Q, R et Louis est derrière lui, sa respiration se frappant l'arrière de son cou. Il ne parvient même pas au T avant que Louis ne parle. "Fini?"

Il se retourne, coincé entre le bureau et Louis lui-même et il hoche de la tête, mordillant sa lèvre alors qu'il avance pour contourner la table.

Mais.

Mais une des mains de Louis vient se poser sur sa hanche, le tenant si gentiment qu'Harry pourrait facilement la repousser. A la place, sa respiration bug et il relève les yeux du sol pour voir le visage de Louis. Il est indifférent, calme, comme d'habitude.

"Monsieur Tomlinson-" débute Harry, mais ensuite, les doigts enroulés doucement sur sa hanche commencent à tirer son pantalon, ne bougeant presque pas. Ils passent gentiment sous l'élastique du pantalon et quand ils effleurent le tissu délicat de sa culotte, le souffle d'Harry se coupe, et il observe Louis le regarder.

"Tu les portes?" demande Louis, chuchotant. Ses yeux brillent, quelque chose de sombre et quelque chose d'affamé les recouvrant et Harry a déjà vu ça auparavant - il a déjà vu ce regard. Louis a ce regard à chaque fois qu'Harry porte quelque chose qu'il lui a acheté et Harry sait- il peut voir que Louis aime ça. Il aime ça quand les cuisses d'Harry sont enroulées dans le tissu qu'il lui a offert et les fesses d'Harry sont bordées par une culotte qu'il lui a choisie.

"Bien sûr," chuchote Harry. "J'envisage en acheter d'autres," ajoute-t-il après coup.

"Tu les aimes," dit Louis, presque surpris. "T'aime tout simplement les porter, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait pas acquiescer et il ne devrait pas abandonner, mais c'est tellement dur de résister. Spécialement quand il sent que Louis veut ça aussi. "Je les aime," admet Harry, ses yeux se fermant. "J'aime que tu me les ai achetées." C'est dangereux. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry évoque quelque chose plus intime que ce qu'il se passe entre eux, à chaque fois qu'Harry ou même Louis s'approchent trop près, Louis se rétracte.

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, Louis murmure, "Je paris que tu es beau dedans, putain."

Harry prend ça comme le feu vert. Il cligne une fois des yeux, se dit ok, très bien, et il pose une main contre le torse de Louis pour le pousser dans la chaise derrière lui. C'est rapide; et Louis fronce des sourcils en le regardant, assis sur sa chaise. Harry prend une longue inspiration, puis une autre, et Louis l'attend patiemment. Une fois qu'il se sent prêt, il tire lentement le devant de son pantalon, fixant Louis droit dans les yeux. Il ne va pas faire un strip-tease pour Louis, mais il va le taquiner. Donc il bouge lentement, déboutonnant rapidement le premier bouton, mais prenant son temps à enlever le pantalon de ses cuisses, ne montrant que noir net de la dentelle.

Louis le fixe comme s'il était magique, comme s'il était beau et sauvage et sien. Louis le fixe comme s'il n'allant jamais vouloir fixer autre chose et Harry veut ce regard sur lui. Pour maintenant et pour aussi longtemps qu'il peut l'avoir.

Il descend le pantalon avec ses pieds, les bas résilles attendant patiemment d'être admirés, et une fois que le pantalon est à ses pieds, il s'éloigne, passant son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête pour ne porter que les cadeaux de Louis et un sourire en coin. Louis est déjà dur.

Il fait le plus petit pas possible vers l'avant, peut voir la façon dont les mains de Louis tressaillent parce qu'il ne veut que toucher, et il descend à genoux dans un mouvement rapide. Louis ne s'attendait probablement pas à ça, parce que ses yeux s'écarquillent mais Harry rampe vers l'avant, se positionnant entre les genoux et les cuisses vêtues de pantalon de Louis. Il relève les yeux vers Louis, s'asseyant sur ses talons, les mains parcourant sa peau, taquines, tentantes, avant de tendre la main pour effleurer légèrement la queue habillée de Louis de ses doigts alors qu'elle est recourbée, suppliant d’être touchée, sucée. Il regarde Louis, demandant, je peux? Et qui est Louis pour refuser?

Il hoche une fois de la tête et c'est assez parce qu'Harry va instantanément vers la braguette, l'ouvrant, avant de glisser une main à l'intérieur, sous les boxers, pour ressentir la queue dure et chaude de Louis.

Louis siffle au contact, mais il incite quand même Harry avec un petit son de, "Ouais". Harry déglutit, acquiesce en réponse, avant de tirer le vêtement vers le bas et de sortir son membre. Il enroule une main autour de la base, l'observant se contracter et regardant les yeux de Louis se fermer, et il se dit, tu ne vas pas laisser Louis se débarrasser de toi si facilement après ça. Avec ça en tête, avec la détermination dans le cœur, il se rue en avant, une main venant se poser sur les cuisses de Louis alors qu'il laisse sa langue bouger rapidement sur le bout, une fois.

C'est assez, pour l'instant, parce que Louis échappe un grave, "Putain," et d'accord.

Harry descend, sa bouche recouvrant le bout, mais se retire tout aussi vite, taquin. Il frotte ses mains de haut en bas de la hampe, s'autorisant à se familiariser avec celle-ci, avant de lécher le bout à nouveau, sur la fente pour faire grogner Louis.

"Putain, aller bébé," le presse Louis. "Aller." Donc Harry relève le regard vers Louis, laisse ses yeux trainer sur lui, et il se plie pour prendre sa bite dans sa bouche en un mouvement brusque. C'est chaud et lourd dans sa bouche, semble le noyer, et quand la tête caresse le fond de sa gorge, il s'étouffe un peu, mais ça va parce qu'il aime la façon donc Louis laisse sortir un cri bruyant au-dessus de lui.

Il se retire, laisse la tête glisser de ses lèvres, mais avec une autre inspiration profonde, il la reprend, les yeux commençant à s'humidifier, les lèvres d'un rouge humide, brillant. Une des mains de Louis descend pour toucher sa joue, toucher le contour de sa bite à l'intérieur, et Harry gémit parce que Louis a l'air si stupéfait. Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry fasse ça, à ce qu'il le prenne si bien et si divinement.

Il se retire une fois de plus, la main allant frotter la base et il embrasse le bout, rigole bêtement alors que le bout le fixe nerveusement en retour. "Tu peux baiser ma bouche, tu sais," dit Harry, relevant la tête avec un rictus. "Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais."

Louis fait un son étouffé, une chose qui fait qu'Harry se demander si, même si Louis est toujours celui qui initie tout, toujours celui au-dessus de lui, s'il est celui avec tous les pouvoirs. Si son cul recouvert de dentelle et ses jambes décorées n'étaient pas celles ayant le dessus, rendant Louis fou.

Une main vient agripper sévèrement les cheveux d'Harry, tirant une fois, deux fois, observant Harry bouger dans les directions que la main indique. Et alors qu'Harry reprend Louis dans sa bouche, il sent une main le pousser dessus, le noyer sous la demande.

Louis doit prendre le baisage de bouche sérieusement parce qu'il fait en sorte qu'Harry, prudemment mais surement, prenne sa bite entière d'une seule fois, la laisse là pendant un instant alors qu'Harry cligne des yeux à cause de l'effort, avant de se retirer juste pour repousser Harry dessus.

Il baise la bouche d'Harry avec intensité, le pousse et le pousse jusqu'à ce que les larmes tombent et que la salive coule de sa bouche, mais il le retire juste avant qu'il ne doive s'arrêter, le laisse respirer juste quand il pense que c'est trop. C'est charmant à l'intérieur de la bouche d'Harry, mais c'est la vision qui l'émeut. Juste l'image d'Harry et ses lèvres roses, pleines, à l'allure innocente trompeuse, enroulées autour de sa queue, étirée pour s'adapter, ça rend Louis dingue, ça lui donne envie de garder ça pour toujours. Juste l'image des cils d'Harry battant en le regardant et la langue délicate d'Harry sortant pour lécher sa peau de temps en temps, c'est ce qui fait que Louis s'écrie, "proche."

Et juste avant qu'il ne se pousse en Harry pour ce qui doit être la dernière fois, Harry résiste. Il ferme la bouche et tourne la tête pour que la bite de Louis glisse sur sa joue, la recouvrant de salive et de liquide séminal.

"Pas encore," chuchote Harry, souriant quand Louis gémit une plainte. "Je veux que tu me baises sur ton bureau."

Il se relève, ses mains tombant à ses côtés alors qu'il sourit en regardant Louis d'en haut. "Tu vas me baiser pendant que je suis penché sur ce bureau," commence-t-il, "n'est-ce pas, daddy?" Il sait parce qu'il est intelligent. Louis ne va pas refuser, principalement parce qu'il n'en a probablement pas l'intention, considérant l'état de son membre, mais aussi parce que c'est Harry. C'est Harry et il appelle Louis daddy et Louis n'est pas assez fort, pas à ce moment-là, probablement jamais, pour dire non à ça.

"Viens ici," lui ordonne Louis, tapotant sa cuisse. "Laisse-moi t'ouvrir," marmonne-t-il, regardant Harry marcher vers lui, se déhanchant comme la petite coquine qu'il est. Harry laisse Louis agripper ses hanches de chaque côté, laisse Louis presser ses doigts dans la dentelle de sa culotte, et il s'installe facilement quand Louis le tire sur ses jambes. La chaise est large et Harry pose ses genoux de chaque côté de Louis, les mains sur les épaules de Louis, se maintenant pour que son cul flotte joliment en l'air. Il se penche, les lèvres effleurant le nez de Louis, passant sur ses joues et autour de sa barbe de trois jours jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fanent sur les lèvres de Louis. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalise- il a eu la bouche de Louis sur son cul, autour de son trou, et il vient juste d'avoir la queue de Louis dans sa bouche, mais ils ne se sont pas embrassés une seule fois et. Et non.

/Non/.

Il saisit l'opportunité qui se tient devant lui et presse fermement ses lèvres contre celles de Louis. Ca le prend par surprise parce qu'il ne répond pas au début, mais alors que les mains d'Harry se ferment en poings, poussant Louis à faire quelque chose, Louis l'embrasse en retour aussi durement. Une main va directement sur le cul d'Harry alors que l'autre serre sa hanche pour le stabiliser et Harry est amoureux du gout dans la bouche de Louis. Il l'aime parce que c'est nouveau et parce qu'il sait que Louis peut se gouter sur la langue d'Harry et parce que ça semble correct. Même Louis ne peut pas le nier.

Louis remonte la main qui entoure les fesses d'Harry pour caresser sa joue avant de se reculer et de glisser deux doigts dans la bouche d'Harry. C'est sale et c'est beau alors que les yeux d'Harry papillonnent en se fermant et il agite la tête autour de la peau, goutant le sel de la sueur. "Harry," grogne Louis en admiration, son esprit retournant rapidement à quand Harry était à genoux, suçant sa queue plutôt que ses doigts. Il bouge un doigt, sent le velours de la bouge d'Harry et la chaleur de sa langue avant de les sortir et laisse sa main retomber vers le cul d'Harry. Harry la sent glisser sous sa culotte pour tripoter son cul, touchant les environs. Harry aime ça, désespéré dans la bouche de Louis, haletant alors que Louis fait glisser sa langue et juste à ce moment-là, il sent un doigt humide tournant autour de son trou et oh.

/Oui/.

"Putain," gémit-il dans le baiser, respirant lâchement contre les lèvres de Louis. "Putain, daddy." Louis resserre sa prise, créant surement une contusion sur ses hanches et Harry - il a hâte de rentrer chez lui et de les voir. De pouvoir relever son t-shirt devant le miroir de la salle de bain et voir la marque des doigts de son patron. Il enroule une main dans les cheveux de Louis, pour attraper les longues mèches qui l'ont tenté pendant tant de temps et il gémit bruyamment et clairement quand Louis entre son premier doigt.

"Si serré," murmure Louis, la respiration rigide. "Tu es si serré, bébé, merde." Harry acquiesce à ses mots, attrapant désespérément sa bouche pour un autre bisou parce qu'il a besoin - il a besoin de tellement à ce moment. Tout et toujours, il veut sentir Louis l'embrasser et le vouloir. Il le veut partout.

"Pour toi daddy," promet Harry, geignant quand Louis plie son doigt, cherchant, l'étirant et c'est juste - c'est le doigt de son boss. Son boss, celui qu'il a désiré depuis si longtemps, le doigte, c'est juste si sexy et si risqué et si charmant que s'en est pas suffisant. "Un autre," pleurniche Harry. "Je peux en prendre un autre, je veux le sentir, daddy."

Et donc, Louis en glisse un autre à l'intérieur, presque sur-le-champ, et cette fois, il le fait correctement parce que le bout de son doigt effleure à peine un endroit qui fait se courber les doigts de pied d'Harry et son dos se cambre, divinement comme de l'art à corde. "Louis!" halète-t-il, les mains retombant, essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour l'ancrer et attrapant l'épaule de Louis en réponse. "Louis, encore," s'écrit-il. Sa queue est dure depuis un petit moment et il ne sait pas comment il fait pour tenir, mais ça ne va pas durer encore longtemps. "Je ne peux pas - j'ai besoin de jouir. S'il-te-plaît, daddy, laisse-moi jouir, s'il-te-plaît." Les mots tombent en morceaux, comme une pluie d'été, suppliant et implorant alors que Louis secoue la tête.

"Je pensais que tu voulais que je te baise, Harry," contre-t-il. "Je pensais que tu me voulais en toi avant que tu ne jouisses."

"Ouais, ouais s'il te plait," acquiesce Harry. "C'est assez, je peux le faire daddy, /s'il-te-plait/." Il doit avoir l'air d'une vision, assis sur les genoux de son patron, pleurant pour sa queue mais c'est comme s'il s'en foutait parce qu'il /s'en fout/. Il s'en fout parce que Louis est aussi dur que lui et qu'il sait que Louis ne va pas le laisser suspendu à une corde, donc il implore. Si ça le rapproche de ce qu'il veut, alors il le fait.

Juste à ce moment, les doigts arrêtent de l'étirer et les sensations et Louis les sort. Il ignore le fort geignement d'Harry et à la place, il laisse ses deux mains tenir les hanches d'Harry alors qu'il le soulève. Ça dure juste un instant et Harry sait que c'est un effort pour Louis, mais pendant cette seconde où il ne s'accrocha à rien d'autre que Louis alors que Louis l'asseyait sur son bureau, il se sentit en vie. Il eut l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance, il avait l'impression que c'était suffisant. Louis l'installe sur le bureau, couché sur le dos, ses jambes lacées pendant sur les côtés et Louis s'installe entre les jambes d'Harry, ses yeux absorbant l'entière voie de peau pale et douce et le vêtement contrastant au niveau de son derrière.

Harry sent la main de Louis parcourir ses cuisses de haut en bas, ses ongles émoussés se prenant dans le tissu alors qu'il l'agrippe, ses lèvres venant embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses d'Harry, juste là où les bas résilles finissent et les jarretières débutent. "Louis- Louis, s'il te plait," bafouille-t-il, sa main allant attraper les cheveux de Louis alors que Louis remonte, ses petits bisous sur l'érection recouverte de dentelle d'Harry, autour des hanches, avant d'arriver à son torse. Ses lèvres entourent le téton droit d'Harry et Harry frissonne- il frissonne comme un petit garçon ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël dans un fin coton - et Louis sourit contre sa peau parce que oui. Oui, Harry est ouvert, ressemblant à un bel art, tout pour lui. Faisant des bruits qui vont directement dans la queue de Louis, tout pour lui.

Harry n'a jamais été aussi satisfait avec une position qu'il l'est avec celle dans laquelle il est maintenant. Louis à l'air solide au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, et alors qu'il les enroule autour de la taille de Louis, le gardant là et le gardant pour autant de temps qu'il peut, il se sent tellement heureux. Louis est toujours complétement habillé, à part pour sa bite rouge et nerveuse qui sort, pendant qu'Harry est complétement nu et c'est aussi sexy que c'est frustrant.

Il tire sur la veste de Louis, le matériel riche collant à ses mains comme du savon sur le bout de vos doigts et Harry fait ces petits bruits, des petits gémissements comme bruits alors qu'il presse Louis pour qu'il /accélère/ et qu'il /se déshabille/.

"Tellement désespéré," chuchote Louis, presque pour lui-même. "Tu en as désespérément besoin, Harry." Comme s'il ne savait pas. C'est comme si Louis avait ignoré Harry qui se pavanait dans de la lingerie féminine, juste pour lui. Comme s'il pense qu'il est le seul qui a du se retenir et qu'il est le seul qui voulait quelque chose - qui voulait ça.

Quand Harry réalise que Louis ne va pas se déshabiller de sitôt, il prend l'initiative de soulever ses hanches, les frottant vraiment légèrement contre l'érection de Louis, et repousse sa culotte sur le côté, s'autorisant à haleter alors que son trou se resserre autour d'un air vide et froid.

Il sent une des mains de Louis couvrir sa main qui tient la culotte et quand il le questionne du regard, Louis murmure, "Je veux te baiser pendant que tu les portes," et oh. D'accord.

"Met toi au travail, alors," se plaint Harry, si fatigué d'attendre. Il glousse presque quand il reçoit une claque courte mais sévère sur sa cuisse interne et Louis relève les yeux avec un avertissement, mais malgré cela un regard tendre. "Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Harry," dit-il avec un rictus et soudainement, c'est vraiment drôle.

C'est toujours immensément sexy. Tellement sexy qu'Harry est sûr qu'il n'a jamais été aussi excité de sa vie et il s'est fait baisé par un joueur de football à l'université alors qu'Harry ne portait rien d'autre que son maillot, mais c'est aussi tellement /bon/. Un genre de risque dangereux parce qu'ils pourraient se faire attraper à chaque seconde, et pourtant un genre de charmant à faire glousser parce que les jambes recouvertes par des bas sont tellement belles enroulées autour de la taille de Louis et c'est comme - c'est comme enfin. Enfin.

Louis baisse sa main, ouvrant un tiroir et en sortant un préservatif et un sachet de lubrifiant. Il l'enfile, verse du lubrifiant tout le long de son membre, enroulant une main autour de sa queue pour la diriger vers le trou d'Harry quand le bout est happé par l'ouverture, ce n’est plus si drôle.

Louis se pousse à l'intérieur et ça brule. Harry le ressent partout, à l'intérieur et partout sur sa peau, mais c'est aussi putain d'intense, tellement formidable, parce que Louis semble gros et solide et /constant/ en lui. Et il a attendu ça pendant tellement, /tellement/ de temps. Louis commence lentement, cherche à aller plus profondément et tendrement, mais quand Harry essaye de le chevaucher, ses mains venant attraper le dos de Louis, il commence à bouger rapidement.

Ce n'est rien que le bruit de peau contre peau, les jolis petits gémissements d'Harry et ses halètements qui semblent graves venant de sa gorge et les grognements de Louis, ses "Putain, oui," ou "T'es si bon," et c'est parfait - c'est suffisant. Donc quand Louis frappe sa prostate, Harry retombe, son dos se cambrant hors du bureau comme des notes de piano et c'est beau. C'est sacrément beau parce qu'Harry peut le sentir. Il peut le sentir si bien et ça fait tellement de bien. Il se resserre sur la bite de Louis, fait de son mieux pour presser des gémissements bruyant hors des lèvres de Louis parce qu'ils sont ce qui l'excite.

Harry jouit en premier, les mains agrippant les épaules de Louis alors que Louis masturbe sa queue qui repose silencieusement sur son ventre une fois, deux fois, et il se déverse sur tout son ventre avec un cri sec, sa culotte mouillée et sale. Louis jouit ensuite, le pénétrant quelques fois de plus, Harry allongé là hypersensible, mais prenant tout. Des gémissements silencieux glissent de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mouvements de Louis devenir irréguliers alors qu'il se déverse dans le préservatif, le nom d'Harry se perdant sur ses lèvres.

Il est fatigué, Harry le sait parce qu'il l'est aussi, mais il se penche en avant et attrape les lèvres d'Harry avec sa bouche, leur baiser langoureux et lent et barbare. Harry soupire doucement, un son content et heureux, alors qu'il passe une main dans les cheveux de Louis, ancré Louis contre lui, le gardant stable.

Quand Louis se retire, il se contente de fixer Harry. Il est sexy, son regard, et Harry trouve dur de ne pas se tortiller sous lui. Donc il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière et repose à plat sur le bureau, les pieds toujours enroulés lâchement autour de la taille de Louis. Ce n'est pas confortable, d'être allongé sur un bureau dur, mais le nombre de fois où Harry a imaginé être poussé contre, être baisé dessus, ça semble être des pétales de rose.

Louis se relève enfin, se glisse hors de la prise d'Harry probablement pour se débarrasser du préservatif usé. C'est bizarrement silencieux pendant un moment - bizarre parce que ce n'est pas gênant, peut-être même un peu familier. Harry respire bruyamment par le nez, un bras recouvrant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par les lumières qui créent des flashs mandarine derrière ses paupières.

"Harry," commence Louis et Harry est prêt. Il s'est dit qu'il n'allait pas laisser Louis s'en sortir en laissant ça comme ça. "Ecoute, il se fait tard, je pense-"

"Non," l'interrompt Harry. Il n'a pas l'impression de parler à son patron, non, et c'est surement car ce n'est pas le cas. Il parle à l'homme qui vient juste de le baiser; il parler à l'homme à qui il vient juste de faire une fellation. Il parle à l'homme qu'il désire et il ne laisse pas partir si vite. "Je ne vais pas juste partir encore, Louis," dit-il, prononçant son nom sans aucune gêne. "Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement."

Il entend Louis soupirer, un doux son. "Harry," commence-t-il, sa voix dans une intonation très bizarre, très chaleureuse. "Ce n'est pas- Je ne me débarrasse pas de toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça."

"Alors c'est comment?" dit sèchement mais paresseusement Harry, clignant des yeux et se relevant dans une position assise. Il a l'impression d'être un enfant, il se sent si petit et stupide assis sur le bureau, nu sauf ses sous-vêtements, regardant Louis avec des yeux écarquillés. "C'est comment parce qu'on est toujours - on finit toujours comme ça. On se fait jouir, ou peu importe ce qu'on fait, et puis tu me dégages. Tu me dégages et tu ne me regardes même plus pendant une semaine."

Louis déglutit, ne le regarde pas. Il a l'air intelligent, son costard noir parfaitement ajusté, mais Harry peut voir ses cheveux emmêlés et sa mâchoire négligente et mal rasée, et la fatigue dans ses yeux. Il peut le voir si clairement parce que la seule chose qu'il peut voir c'est lui. Et maintenant, dans l'obscurité soudaine, la pâleur de la pièce, il voit en Louis plus qu'un gars bien foutu avec lequel il aimerait jouir- il le voit comme un homme qui n'a pas pu se contrôler. De la même façon qu'Harry ne peut pas- juste comme aucun des deux ne peut quand il s'agit de l'autre.

"Ecoute," dit Louis. "Je suis- je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, vraiment, je suis réellement désolé, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes Harry," dit-il, le regardant enfin, ne semblant rien d'autre que calme. "On ne peut pas - putain, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, ce n'est pas-"

"Quoi?" le défi Harry, sautant du bureau et se tenant debout sur ses pieds. Il avance de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit droit devant Louis, le provoquant. "Quoi, Louis?"

Quand il ne répond rien, Harry se sent énervé. Sa respiration se dérègle et il ne sent même plus la légère douleur dans son corps, parce qu'il a été poussé et tenu avec attention. Sa voix est éraillée, usée, sortant par vagues brisées. "Merde, de quoi as-tu tellement /peur/?"

Les yeux de Louis brillent comme des diamants au soleil et Harry fronce des sourcils en le regardant, attendant et attendant, mais ne recevant rien et il ne - il ne comprend pourquoi Louis est si silencieux tout à coup. "Rien," dit alors Louis, insistant, tournant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, pour regarder n'importe quoi mais pas Harry. "Il est tard, Harry," ajoute-t-il comme si ça allait faire agir Harry.

"Quoi?" rigole Harry, juste un peu amèrement. Une part de lui rit parce que c'est son boss et qu'il pourrait se faire virer à n'importe quel moment maintenant, mais il sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Louis ne lâchera pas si facilement- pas quand Harry a toujours ses jambes brodées. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend chez toi? C'est pour ça que tu te dépêches toujours à me faire sortir?"

Il y a ce silence soudain et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent parce que c'était supposé être sarcastique et irréaliste parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à Louis avec quelque d'autre, mais - mais Louis se tourne pour le regarder et il faut toute sa maitrise de soi à Harry pour ne pas le frapper sur l'instant - pour lui laisser une chance de parler. "Louis," commence-t-il, un avertissement dans la voix.

"Non," répond-t-il, fixant le visage d'Harry et enfin rien d'autre. Sa voix craque un peu à la fin, mais il continue. "Je n'ai- Je suis avec personne," dit-il et une part d'Harry, peut-être quelque part autour de son cœur, ressent du soulagement. Au moins il ne s'est pas épris de quelqu'un qui blesse les autres pour l'avoir. "Ou du moins," continue Louis, un sourire amer se frayant un chemin vers ses lèvres. "Je ne suis plus avec personne."

Harry recule d'un pas et se sent perdre le pouvoir qu'il avait avant - ce pouvoir de faire détourner le regard à Louis - et il fronce les sourcils sous la confusion. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

Louis renâcle et avance d'un pas, une sorte d’équilibre s’installant entre eux. "Ca veut dire qu’avant toi- avant que tu n’arrives il y avait quelqu’un. Ou il allait y avoir quelqu’un et maintenant non, d’accord?"

Louis se tient juste devant lui, prenant une bouffée d'air et organisant ses pensées. Il a l'air fatigué, dans son costard noir, il a l'air usé et prêt à ne faire que se reposer. Harry n'essaye pas de comprendre que Louis voulait dire pendant un moment, mais quand il le fait, son cœur essaye de voler en éclat. Il essaye de sortir de sa place et se retourne dans la cage thoracique d'Harry et de sortir pour toucher, sentir, embrasser le visage de Louis. Ça n'a aucun sens. "Quoi- Pourquoi?" Harry peut sentir un petit rictus monter et c'est horrible parce que de ce qu'il sait, il a foutu en l'air la relation d'une personne juste en existant, mais c'est tellement agréable.

Louis le regarde lui et que lui, et sourit en coin. "Tu es arrivé et tu étais genre le plus maladroit, la chose la plus brillante que j'avais jamais vu," dit Louis, plus doux à ce moment-là, s'avançant pour poser son front contre celui d'Harry et c'est intime et c'est lent et c'est bon. "J'ai su dès cet instant que - que si je n'arrêtais pas tout avec ma petite amie du moment, j'allais finir par la blesser encore plus, et j'avais raison parce que même pas une semaine après, tu es entré dans mon bureau - dans une jupe, et j'étais juste-" Louis s'arrête pour sourire et Harry essaye de regarder ailleurs parce que qu'il est définitivement en train de rougir.

Louis ralentit, laisse passer du temps alors que ses mots se calment, puis il respire bruyamment par le nez, relève la tête, ses lèvres effleurant le front d'Harry ale front d'Harry alors qu'il chuchote, "Tu es juste si beau et je ne pouvais m'arrêter de te fixer et je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre que toi. Je ne pouvais pas - putain, je ne pouvais pas rester éloigné." C'est presque énervé, quand il parle, comme s'il était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir était faible, mais Harry n'a jamais vu quelqu'un être si fort, être si sûr.

Il ne réfléchit pas, il s'en fout, alors qu'il lève une main pour la poser sur le côté du cou de Louis pour lui faire face et il se précipite sur lui pour l'embrasser et l'embrasser et l'embrasser. Les poils sur la mâchoire de Louis brûlent sa peau et ils semblent bruts et vivants, et Louis l'embrasse avec tant de tendresse indéniable qu'Harry ne fait l'embrasser et l'embrasser et l'embrasser.

"Ne reste pas éloigné, alors," chuchote-t-il quand il se recule pour respirer. "Ne me fais pas partir parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne /veux/pas." Il pousse son torse contre celui de Louis, ressent la laine contre sa peau nue et froide. "Je veux rester, donc laisse-moi rester."

"Ok," chuchote Louis, baissant la tête pour déposer un bisous sur les lèvres d'Harry rapidement, une fois, deux fois, puis se recule et hoche de la tête. "Reste."

-

Harry a de la dentelle rouge étirée autour de son cul et il est à genoux, planqué sous le bureau de Louis avec la bite de Louis dans sa bouche quand quelqu'un toque à la porte.

C'est à mi-chemin durant un gémissement de Louis et c'est étouffé, ça semble très loin. Harry s'arrête instantanément, la mâchoire lâche et les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il les relève vers Louis. C'est silencieux pendant une seconde, puis deux, et Harry commence à /rigoler/. C'est rapide et c'est abstrait et c'est silencieux, mais ça vibre autour de la queue de Louis et c'est tellement aléatoire, mais Harry rigole et Louis est sur le point de gémir et la porte s'ouvre parce qu'ils ont oublié de la verrouiller et putain.

"Monsieur Tomlinson?" demande Zayn, passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et Harry va recommencer à rire parce que bien sûr que Zayn serait celui qui rentrerait dans un moment comme ça. Evidemment.

"Oui?" Harry entend croasser Louis, la voix cassée. Il lui jette un coup d'œil, la bite de Louis glissant hors de ses lèvres, et il peut voir Louis regarder droit devant lui, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre serrant l'accoudoir de son siège.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu le document de la confirmation du deal du mi trimestre -" Louis tire durement sur les cheveux d'Harry et Harry sait pourquoi- il était supposé l'avoir envoyé à cette heure-ci. Il ferme les yeux, il sait que ça va mal se passer une fois que Zayn sera parti, mais ensuite il réalise- il a le membre de Louis juste devant lui. Il sourit sauvagement, une sensation frivole nageant dans son ventre alors qu'il se penche en avant et lèche rapidement juste sur le bout, ce qui fait que Louis baisse la tête vers lui, se mordant la lèvre.

Harry peut vaguement entendre Zayn continuer à parler au-dessus, mais ce n'est qu'un bruit parasite, ce n'est pas important. Il enroule une main autour de la base et lève les yeux vers Louis alors qu'il prend la tête dans sa bouche. Et. Et c'est putain de génial parce que la respiration de Louis devient difficile et il a l'air tellement agité, tapotant ses doigts contre le bureau hors du rythme.

"Oui," commence Louis, à bout de souffle. "Je vais- je vais l'envoyer dès- dès maintenant, /merde/," jure-t-il quand Harry le prend plus dans sa bouche et creuse ses joues, clignant des yeux aussi innocemment que possible, considérant la situation.

"Est-ce que ça va, Monsieur Tomlinson?" demande Zayn et Harry peut entendre son froncement de sourcils- ça l'encourage.

"Ça va," halète Louis, une main s'enroulant dans les cheveux d'Harry et tirant. Harry fait le plus petit bruit, semblant presque un ronronnement, et Louis le masque en toussant. "Juste- juste un petit rhume, c'tout," marmonne-t-il. "Etes-vous- C'est tout?"

"Euh," commence Zayn et Harry veut savoir s'il peut faire jouir Louis avant que Zayn ne parte. Il se dit, bien sûr, et il enfonce son visage plus loin, prend la bite de Louis plus loin dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le bout frotte l'arrière de sa gorge. Louis laisse échapper un grognement, quelque chose de petit et d'insignifiant, et Zayn l'ignore. "Avez-vous- savez-vous où est Harry? Il n'est pas dehors et il n'est pas là-" Harry sourit, quelque chose de privé et d'intime alors que Louis masse gentiment des cercles sur sa tête, un rappel qu'il /est/ là- il est juste là.

"Non, oui," bégaie Louis. "Il est juste- je l'ai envoyé m'acheter, euh, des raisins."

Harry glousse doucement, silencieusement autour de la queue de Louis et ses cils papillonnent quand Louis lui jette un coup d'œil. "Des raisins?" le questionne Zayn.

"Euh, oui," répond Louis, "désolé, euh, c'est tout?"

"Oui- oui, désolé, ouais. Merci," marmonne Zayn en repartant vers la porte et la seconde où elle se ferme, Louis jouit chaudement et rapidement dans la gorge d'Harry, un grognement quittant ses lèvres.

Harry prend tout, laisse le sperme glisser dans sa gorge alors qu'il se relève pour ramper sur les genoux de Louis. "Du raisin?"

"Désolé. C'est dur de trouver des excuses pour toi quand ma queue est dans ta bouche," rétorque Louis, sa tête retombant sur le repose-tête alors qu'Harry dépose des petits bisous sur son cou, y enfonçant son visage après une seconde, ronronnant comme un chaton.

"Tu n'en as pas besoin," dit-il et quand Louis le regarde avec curiosité, Harry essuie le sperme qui a atterri sur sa joue avec son pouce. "Le fruit," explique-t-il, glissant son pouce dans sa bouche pour lécher le sperme, ses yeux bloqués dans ceux de Louis, "Tu es assez délicieux."

-

Quand Harry décroche le téléphone un Vendredi après-midi, Louis est à l'autre bout du fil, un sourire lumineux dans sa voix qu'Harry peut imaginer clairement. "Harry!" dit-il, si brillamment qu'Harry répond avec un "Louis!"

Louis rigole, il semble tellement décontracté et libre, et Harry pense qu'il le préfère comme ça. Même sans avoir à le regarder, il aime la lueur qu'il peut imaginer dans ses yeux. "Quoi de neuf?" demande Harry.

"Reste ce soir," dit Louis, tendrement, une intonation gentille quand Harry pense à l'opposé.

"Pourquoi?" demande-t-il, s'excitant. "Est-ce qu'on retourne chez toi?" Il y a été une fois et il est tombé amoureux de l'endroit. Ce n'est pas aussi grand ou gracieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, plus confortable. L'appartement de Louis a des parquets en bois et des tapis doux, un canapé qui est recouvert de couvertures et une bibliothèque qui déborde de livres, semblant comme un trésor qui retombe d'un coffre. C'est beau parce qu'Harry s'est fait baisé contre cette bibliothèque, le souffle court alors que Louis le tenait par les cuisses, sa culotte enfoncée dans sa bouche.

"Non," sourit Louis, mais ensuite, "enfin, oui, mais plus tard. Je veux qu'on sorte diner."

Harry sourit encore plus grandement. "Diner?"

"Ouaip."

"Eh bien demande-moi, alors," insiste Harry, se rapprochant du bureau pour poser ses coudes dessus, les doigts jouant avec le câble comme une lycéenne que son crush appelle pour la première fois.

"Te demander?" dit Louis.

"Oui, demande-moi," dit Harry en souriant, un peu frustré que tout soit joué. "D'aller diner, idiot, propose-moi d'aller diner."

"D'accord," dit Louis, laissant passer l'insulte. "Harry Styles, veux-tu aller diner avec moi?"

Harry pense à dire non, juste pour la rigolade, mais il ne peut pas. Son cœur palpite trop, il se sent trop heureux, il sait que Louis connait déjà sa réponse. Il a probablement déjà fait la réservation. "Oui," dit-il doucement, surement, et ensuite, "J'aime la nourriture Thaïlandaise." Juste parce que.

"Je sais," répond Louis avec un sourire. "J'ai demandé à Zayn et tout."

-

Le truc à propos de la cantine était qu'elle était très bruyante, mais seulement quand elle était pleine, et elle n'était jamais vraiment pleine. A moitié vide comme des verres et des rêves, Harry pense wow, j'ai envie de monter mon patron juste là, maintenant, dans le petit espace à côté du frigo. Il pense à ça pendant qu'il fait du thé.

Il l'appelle, il sait qu'il est probablement un peu occupé parce qu'on est encore loin du déjeuner, mais il le fait quand même. Louis semble surpris quand il décroche. "Harry?"

"Viens dans la cantine. Maintenant," dit-il. C'est un peu pleurnichard parce qu'il ne peut jamais être strict avec Louis. Et il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'être- avec un déhanchement, il pourrait avoir Louis à genoux et le fait qu'il n'ait même pas besoin de faire ça est fantastique, ça fait Harry se sentir content de lui.

"Pourquoi-"

"S'il-te-plait. Merci, bye," dit-il avant de raccrocher. C'est risqué- définitivement risqué parce que n'importe qui pourrait rentrer à chaque instant mais- mais c'est ce qui fait accélérer le cœur d'Harry, le fait se sentir étourdi, c'est ce qui fait tressaillir sa queue. Il regarde les alentours, s'assure que personne ne rentre, avant de se glisser dans le petit espace entre le frigo et le plan de travail où une chaise est posée. Il enlève son pantalon et son t-shirt - s'il va vraiment faire ça, il va le faire correctement. Avec ses bas blancs délicats et propres, des sous-vêtements neige pour s'accorder. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il allait investir dans de la lingerie et les cadeaux de Louis ne se sont pas arrêtés à de la dentelle.

Il entend des bruits de pas juste à côté de la porte et quand il se penche, il voit Louis à la porte, semblant exaspéré, les cheveux un peu emmêlés et son costume ayant l'air guindant et élégant. Harry sourit. "Lou!" chuchote-t-il et quand Louis se tourne pour le regarder, un sourcil soulevé, cette expression de choc sur son visage à chaque fois qu'Harry se met sur son trente-et-un pour lui, Harry plie son doigt et fait signe à Louis de se rapprocher.

"Harry-" commence Louis, tendant la main vers sa hanche, un instinct naturel, mais Harry ne veut pas ça. Il a l'impression de vouloir prendre les commandes, il se sent téméraire parce que c'était un peu téméraire, donc il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, fait taire Louis, puis l'attrape par l'épaules, les retourne et pousse Louis sur la chaise avec le pied. Les yeux de Louis ne quittent pas le visage d'Harry pendant une seconde et même quand il est assis, une main essaye de se faufiler plus près du tissu blanc autour des jambes d'Harry, semblant jeune et boudeur quand Harry secoue la tête pour dire non et esquive sa prise.

"Je veux être aux commandes," dit-il lentement, les mains molles à ses côtés alors qu'il baisse les yeux vers Louis jusqu'à ce que Louis ne soit plus rien qu'une tête qui acquiesce, ses mains serrées en poings qui restent à ses côtés, restreintes.

Il sourit à ça, passe une boucle derrière son oreille avant de sortir le sachet de lubrifiant et le préservatif de là où ils étaient rangés près de sa hanche, glissés dans sa culotte. Il équilibre le paquet du préservatif sur le plan de travail derrière eux, mais il ouvre le sachet de lubrifiant lui-même, pressant la moitié du paquet sur deux doigts, marchant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé contre la chaise, Louis les yeux levés vers lui avec ce qui doit être une sorte d'émerveillement mêlé à de l'admiration, comme s'il était une déesse, amenant sur Terre les cœurs et les étoiles.

"Arrête de me fixer," murmure-t-il, souriant, "c'est impoli." C'est tout ce que Louis reçoit avant qu'Harry s'assoit sur ses genoux, les jambes se croisant à côté de ses cuisses. Harry se frotte contre lui une fois, deux fois, juste pour sentir le costume de Louis parce qu'il a toujours eu un truc pour le costume de Louis, avant de plier ses doigts derrière et de les pousser partout jusqu'à ce que le premier le pénètre. Il mord sa lèvre pour éviter de faire trop de bruit parce que c'est assez risqué comme ça, mais quand il pousse le premier doigt à l'intérieur, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de soupirer. C'est un son charmant et délicat. Ca fait papillonner ses yeux qui se ferment alors que Louis le tient fermement, l'empêche de tomber.

Il arrive à mettre un deuxième doigt et à chaque gémissement étouffé qui passe, il peut sentir Louis durcir sous lui et c'est putain de génial. C'est tellement bon et Harry pense, il faut que je fasse ça plus souvent, alors qu'il s'ouvre avec deux doigts, s'obligeant à ne faire qu'effleurer sa prostate toutes les deux minutes.

Il a dû accélérer à un moment parce que Louis lève une main qu'il pose gentiment sur les flancs d'Harry, juste sur ses poignées d'amour, massant la peau. "Ralentis, mon cœur," murmure-t-il et c'est vraiment bizarre parce que c'est un endroit public et lents est la dernière chose qu'ils devraient être, mais c'est aussi bizarre parce que Louis le regarde avec tellement de tendresse, touche sa peau avec tant de sincérité qu'Harry ralentis vraiment. Non pas pour lui-même, mais juste pour qu'il puisse avoir ses yeux au même niveau que ceux de Louis, pour le regarder lui sourire avec tendresse. Et- et soudainement ce n'est plus juste à propos de monter Louis. Soudainement, c'est à propos de lui faire confiance et Louis lui faisant confiance en retour et c'est sérieux et Harry ralentit. Il respire.

Louis passe une main sur sa cage thoracique, appuie doucement sur sa peau pour la sentir frissonner et Harry le fixe alors qu'il chevauche ses doigts, s'ouvrant prudemment. Quand il lui semble que c'est assez, que sa queue est trop dure, il sort ses doigts, mord sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurnicher, et il libère le membre de Louis de son pantalon. "Je vais te chevaucher," marmonne-t-il, se rapprochant du visage de Louis pour marmonner contre ses lèvres. "Ca te va?"

"Putain, Harry," dit Louis, à bout de souffle, regardant Harry comme s'il détenait les étoiles. "Putain, bien sûr, bébé." Et ensuite Louis le tire, posant ses deux mains sur l'arrière des cuisses d'Harry pour le pousser par petits coups jusqu'à ce que sa queue soit pressée contre le torse de Louis et que le membre de Louis frotte contre ses cuisses.

"Non," dit Harry quand une deux mains de Louis bouge pour écarter ses fesses, "doucement. Laisse-moi…" Il place ses mains sur celles de Louis et les attrape fermement. "Laisse-moi le faire," et ensuite il se soulève, une main cherchant derrière pour attraper le lubrifiant pour étaler le liquide restant sur le membre de Louis, et il s'enfonce, la queue de Louis glissant rapidement dans l'anneau de muscle alors qu'il le prend centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rempli et serré, les muscles tendus. Il ouvre la bouche et des sons silencieux sortent de ses lèvres alors qu'il enfonce son visage dans le cou de Louis, s'asseyant complétement sur ses cuisses.

Il reste immobile pendant une minute, s'autorise à s'ajuster à l'étirement pendant que Louis fait courir une main de haut en bas de son dos, s'arrêtant pour masser les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale, pour écrire des poèmes avec ses doigts. Ça semble intime, comme un secret confidentiel gardé entre eux deux et en quelque sorte, ça l'est. Harry n'a pas prévu de dire à quelqu'un qu'il a chevauché son patron dans la cantine de l'entreprise.

"Tout va bien, bébé?" demande Louis, embrassant doucement le cou d'Harry, beurrant ses baisers comme pour les engrener dans la peau. "Prêt à bouger?"

Harry ne répond pas, à la place, il prend une profonde inspiration et se soulève, les yeux fermés. Il se lève jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir la tête glissant presque hors de lui, mais juste avant, il redescend, un rebondissement dans ses mouvements qui restent juvéniles. "Putain," grogne-t-il, la tête renversée en arrière alors qu'il s'habitue à la taille.

Avec son cou exposé, la tête pendante en arrière, il est beau. Complétement délicat, détruit même, dans la lourdeur de la pièce. Il a l'impression d'être un secret, d'être une promesse, quelque chose de chaud et vulnérable, s'ouvrant pour qu'une personne le goûte. Louis se penche en avant, son cœur enflant comme une plaie, et il fait courir ses lèvres sèches partout sur la peau qu'il peut atteindre, ressentant le pouls d'Harry et sa sueur sous son touché.

C'est serré, sur la peau d'Harry et autour du pénis de Louis, et Harry essaye si, si dur d'obtenir le bon angle qu'il veut, mais ça n'arrive pas. Il bouge un peu plus vite, prend la bite de Louis puis glisse pour la ressortir. Ça semble lisse et honnête et alors que Louis le tire plus près, piégeant la queue fuyante d'Harry entre leurs corps, ça semble juste. Harry fait des bruits doux et Louis presse des petits grognements contre ses courbes et c'est juste parce que c'est mauvais, parce que c'est eux et parce que c'est /eux/.

"Lou-" halète Harry, "Louis j'ai besoin, je ne peux pas-" Il redresse sa tête pour faire face à Louis, attrapant ses épaules, les doigts tranchants. Il observe Louis hocher une fois de la tête et puis il y a des mains pour l'aider, une autour de sa hanche pour le lever plus facilement et une toujours lourde sur son dos, confortant.

"Aller, bébé," murmure Louis, "Je sais que tu peux le prendre. Tu te débrouilles si bien, tu es bon pour moi." Harry tremble involontairement en réponse, les lèvres s'agitant, essayant de toucher n'importe quel centimètre de la peau de Louis - toute la peau de Louis. Il pose sa bouche autour du cou de Louis, autour du pouls, sans mordre, le goutant juste. Et quand il se soulève à nouveau, il observe Louis le regarder quand il sombre à nouveau, gémissant de sa gorge sous l'effort.

Et puis ça devient une mission, il devient têtu. Parce qu'il aime la façon dont les yeux de Louis s'assombrissent quand il bouge, il aime quand Louis attrape son cul recouvert de satin parce c'est pour lui - tout pour Louis et Louis aime ça. Il rebondit, la douleur devenant floue à l'arrière de son esprit, et quand il se décale un tout petit peu, donnant des petits coups dans la cuisse de Louis, le bout de la bite de Louis frotte une fois, très doucement, sur l'endroit exact où Harry le veut et c'est juste trop, trop bon.

"Putain," cri Harry. "Oui, putain, Louis." Et Louis comprend parce juste au moment où Harry redescend, il donne un coup de bassin vers lui, les hanches se soulevant de la chaise et Harry a le souffle coupé, un petit "oh" tombant de ses lèvres comme de la neige du plafond. "Encore," chuchote-t-il, exige-t-il parce qu'il est aux commandes, "fait ça encore. Aller, baise-moi," et même si Louis commence à le baiser, roulant des hanches pour s'épanouir dans le trou chaud et humide d'Harry, il semble qu’Harry est celui tout autour de lui. Parce qu'Harry le touche doucement et tendrement, mais sa bouche et ses mots sont sales. Parce qu'Harry a l'air obscène dans ses bas et sa culotte, et Louis est tellement dépassé que ça en est /fou/. Il adore tellement ce garçon qui a des étoiles et des paillettes dans les yeux et Harry aime ça.

Il aime ça parce que Louis l'écoute et il aime ça parce que Louis s'accroche aux cadeaux qu'il lui a offerts. Il aime ça parce qu'il a dit à Fred qu'il ne pourrait pas aller diner avec lui parce qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre et il aime ça parce que Louis vient juste de frapper sa prostate à nouveau et il va jouir.

"Louis," geint-il, "Louis, je vais jouir, je-" Il y a du bruit à l'extérieur mais ça ressemble à un souvenir d'enfance, chaud et douce sur les bords et Harry ne peut même pas entendre, il ne se rappelle même pas des gens à l'extérieur quand il est là.

"Oui," murmure Louis, ses hanches courbaturées et ses mouvements déséquilibrés. "Putain, oui, aller bébé, jouis. Partout sur toi, tu es si charmant. Tu es tellement beau, Harry." Et Harry jouit, avec un dernier rebond, il jouit densément sur son ventre. Il sent Louis le pénétrer une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse aussi et ensuite ils sont juste assis là, Louis sur la chaise, Harry sur Louis, et c'est chaud et silencieux, juste des respirations silencieux partout dans la pièce, et Harry déglutit, le visage enfoncé dans le cou moite de Louis, son corps lourd. Louis s'est ramolli en lui et il colle de partout et ils doivent arrêter de baiser au bureau parce qu'ils finissent toujours par en mettre partout, mais c'est aussi merveilleux. Ca fait rire Harry bêtement à cette pensée.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles?" marmonne Louis, une main venant passer dans ses cheveux. Harry se contente de secouer la tête, pressant des bisous partout dans le cou de Louis parce qu'il /pourrait/ et parce qu'il /veut/.

"On est complétement fou, tu sais ça?" murmure Harry, sortant doucement de sa bulle, une main allant masser la barbe de Louis. "On vient juste de baiser dans la cantine, oh mon dieu," glousse-t-il contre le visage de Louis, laissant le bruit se perdre entre les cils de Louis et sa peau.

"Hé," souffle Louis. "Si je me rappelle bien, c'était /ton/ idée." Il est comme un petit lion, pense Harry, si tranchant et pourtant si petit. Harry veut l'embrasser partout sur son visage et quand il réalise qu'il peut, il le fait. Des petits bisous, l'effleurement de ses lèvres, contre la mâchoire de Louis et ses pommettes. Louis rigole bruyamment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" questionne-t-il, posant ses mains contre les côtes d'Harry pour le garder stable.

"/You're a lion/," chante doucement Harry, souriant pour lui-même. "/In your own way/," il peut entendre Louis se moquer de lui plus fort, mais il ne fait que secouer sa tête, pose sa bouche contre le nez de Louis. "/Be a lion/." Il abandonne alors, rigolant avec Louis contre sa bouche. "C'est une bonne chanson," se défend-t-il. "Et une bonne comédie musicale, arrête de rire."

"Ok, Dorothée," glousse Louis, sonnant comme un enfant. "Tu devrais arrêter de rire aussi, dans ce cas."

"Ok," dit Harry, mordant ses lèvres. "On y va. On a du travail à faire et tu ne peux pas te laisser aller." Il retire la queue de Louis de lui et grimace légèrement quand il le fait, son trou étant hypersensible. Il tend la main vers celle de Louis et laisse Louis lui remonter son pantalon, passer ses jambes et ses cuisses, les mains se baladant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne les chasse.

Louis marche vers le lavabo, attrape une serviette et la laisse se mouiller sous l'eau. Il l'amène à Harry avec un petit sourire connaisseur et Harry murmure "merci," quand nettoie la jouissance sur son torse. Alors qu'ils marchent à distance vers leur bureau, Harry passe devant Zayn en lui faisant un clin d'œil parce qu'il pense /je voulais mon boss entre mes jambes et j'ai eu un copain dont le touché s'attarde sous ma peau/.

-

 

Harry pense que chevaucher Louis ne devrait pas devenir une habitude, mais ça devient définitivement une habitude parce que deux semaines plus tard, ils sont chez Louis et Harry est en train de rebondir sur les genoux de Louis en ne portant rien d'autre que le maillot des Rover de Louis. Et pendant qu'il crie aussi fort qu'il veut parce que ce n'est pas à la cantine cette fois, il pense à la prochaine fois qu'il veut faire ça. Peut-être de retour à la chaise de Louis, la porte de son bureau fermée à clé, Harry portant son ensemble préféré de dentelle marron.

"Putain, putain, putain," gémit Harry à chaque rebond, les mains de Louis agrippant son cul, entourant la chair entre ses doigts. "Putain! /Daddy/." Louis les renverse alors, les mouvements bossus, et il baise Harry avec les yeux fermés et le visage sombre. Il coince Harry sous lui, continu à le garder haletant pendant qu'il s'enfonce profondément et rapidement et doucement tout en même temps. Quand il est entré après sa douche, Harry sur son lit ne portant que son maillot et sa paire préférée de culotte noir en dentelle, il avait perdu la raison. Il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux et en regardant Harry, regardant Harry comme s'il allait avec Louis qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait prendre le contrôle sur le monde. A la place, il avait pris le contrôle sur Harry, ce qui était un peu la même chose. Il chuchote, "Mien," dans les courbes et les os d'Harry et il laisse les mots s'attarder sur les marques et les contusions pour qu'Harry le sache pour toujours.

Il jouit dans le préservatif et Harry se répand partout sur la main de Louis et puis Louis s'effondre. Sa tête atterrie sur le torse d'Harry alors qu'il reste entre les jambes d'Harry, respirant lourdement contre le tissu du maillot. De /son/ maillot qu'Harry porte beaucoup mieux que lui.

Harry fait courir une main dans les cheveux de Louis, laisse Louis mettre tout son poids sur Harry alors qu'il rampe pour poser son menton sur le sternum d'Harry. "Salut," murmure Louis, les yeux fermés et Harry peut toujours le sentir en lui.

"Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au football," chuchote Harry, une main tripotant la couture du maillot, l'autre se perdant dans les cheveux de Louis.

Louis hausse les épaules, levant les yeux vers Harry alors qu'Harry lui sourit en retour. "Je joue toujours. Mais, ça c'était il y a quelques temps."

"Quoi?" glousse Harry. "Tu es super vieux maintenant?"

"Tu devrais le savoir," sourit Louis, l'embrassant sur le t-shirt.

"Hé," commence Harry, une différente intonation dans la voix. C'est granuleux comme du sable, s'endormant et s'effondrant. "Notre différence d'âge n'est pas si grande."

"C'est plus de cinq ans," dit Louis en haussant des épaules. "Je dirais que daddy est le terme qui me correspond." Il fait un grand sourire et Harry grogne, rejetant sa tête en arrière et repoussant Louis. Mais il aime ça, en réalité. Il aime qu'ils soient si confortable avec leurs fantasmes, l'un avec l'autre.

Louis se retire de lui, jette le préservatif et attrape la serviette sur la table de nuit, nettoyant Harry puis se glissant dans le lit avec lui, le tirant pour qu'Harry soit bordé contre son torse cette fois, sa tête se glissant dans le creux du cou de Louis.

"C'est un peu déroutant parfois," dit Harry après un moment. Il ne saurait pas que Louis est éveillé s'il n'y avait pas la main de Louis dans son dos, frottant en cercle, l'apaisant pour qu'il s'endorme. "Je ne suis pas sûr de comment t'appeler parce que tu es tellement de choses différentes, t'vois?" C'est des mots fatigués, des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, mais Louis l'écoute quand même et le cœur d'Harry explose quand Louis se penche pour déposer un bisou sur son front- ou peu importe l'endroit qu'il peut atteindre avec Harry enroulé autour de lui.

"Je dirais," début Louis et Harry peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "Je suis Monsieur Tomlinson au travail," continue-t-il, de façon taquine, ses lèvres effleurant les boucles d'Harry, le faisait rire bêtement. "Daddy au lit," ajoute-t-il, se penchant pour presser le cul d'Harry. Il est si beau, pense Harry. Je suis vraiment foutu, pense Harry. "Et," continue Louis, souriant, même si Harry ne peut pas le voir, l'obscurité de la pièce semble être un confort tangible, "Louis dans ton cœur."

Le jour où Harry chevauche Louis en ne portant rien d'autre que son maillot, Harry pense qu'il tombe un petit peu plus, juste une fraction de centimètre, amoureux du Louis dans son cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!  
> J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu, vous pouvez en trouver d'autres sur mon profil!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler des erreurs & rappelez-vous qu'un petit retour (kudos, commentaires) fait toujours plaisir!
> 
> Bonne continuation!


End file.
